


Mermaid Tales

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

Ryon Takano emerged from the ocean with a contented sigh. He picked up his towel, drying himself briskly in the cool morning air. Pulling his wetsuit on, he cursed softly as iridescent scales shimmered on his hands. He stopped and concentrated until they disappeared, then finished dressing. Picking up his bag and towel, he began the trek toward his truck. He paused when he heard a soft crying coming from a nearby cove. Following it, he froze as he spied a nude female on the beach.

Her long black hair was a mess, blood trickling from a few different areas including a gash on her head. She had her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

Ryon clenched his hands. Should he get involved? He could keep walking, pretend he hadn’t heard her. His head screamed for him to do exactly that, but he found himself walking toward her. He cursed his soft heart, but finally called out “Excuse me? Do you need help?”

She looked up at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. She didn’t say anything, just wrapped her arms tighter.

“I won’t hurt you. You come from below?”

She nodded slowly, “Hunters attacked..”

He winced in sympathy, then allowed his scales to show. “I am one of you. I wish to help.”

“I don’t know what to do.. our homes were all destroyed.. I don’t think many others survived.” 

He nodded, setting his bag down and opening it. Finding an oversized shirt, he held it out. “Cover yourself for starters.”

She nodded, taking the shirt and slipping it on, struggling just a little at getting her arms in the right holes.

He gave her a small smile, then stretched out his hand. “Can you stand?”

She took his hand, trying to stand. She was a little wobbly, but managed to stay upright.

“Good. My truck is up here. You can come home with me until you figure out what to do.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother..”

“Believe me, it’s safer. Can’t afford you getting arrested. Or worse, the hunters returning and finding you.” He led her to the vehicle, clicking the seat belt around her before climbing behind the wheel.

“How long have you lived with the humans?”

“All my life.” 

She nodded slowly and stared out the window, “Everything is so different here..”

“I can imagine so. Especially after something traumatic like this. Don’t worry, you can go home as soon as the hunters disappear.”

“Thank you for your kindness.”

He gave her an amused smile. “I’d be a lousy person if I didn’t help, don’t you think?”

She shrugged slightly but didn’t say anything as she continued to watch the world outside her window.

He chuckled, then went silent. Finally, he parked outside a small home. “Come in and get warm.” He climbed out and unlatched the seat belt, then waited.

She got out slowly, trying to make sure she didn’t fall. She then nodded and started toward the house. “Legs are complicated..”

He fought a smile, taking the lead and unlocking the door to allow her in. “Do you want to warm up in the bathtub?”

“Alright. How does a bathtub work?”

“I’ll show you.” He put his bag down, leading her to the bathroom and demonstrating how to run the faucet. After putting the stopper in, he excused himself.

She got in after taking off the shirt. Her tail soon began appearing and she stared at the black scales as her mind played over everything that had happened in the last day.

Ryon made coffee, silently cursing his luck. As he poured, he noticed his hand shaking. He stopped, breathing deeply. Why was he so nervous? Aside from the fact he was about as welcome among her kind as a shark, there was no reason for him to be as nervous as he was. He drew out a dark bag from the fridge, dumping it in his coffee and taking a drink as he stared at the wall.

Eventually the water began getting cold, so she emptied the tub and tried to dry herself off. Her tail began disappearing and she stood shakily. She put the shirt back on and wandered out, her skin still a bit scaly.

“Feeling a little better?” He asked gently. “Do you want something to eat or drink?”

She looked thoughtful, “I should probably eat something.. and yes, thank you.”

He perused his food, forehead furrowed. “I don’t want to offend, but what do you eat?”

“Normally fish or salads made of seaweed.. but I’m sure you don’t have that, so whatever you have available will be fine.”

He held up a can. “Tuna, it is. And I think I have..yep, here it is. It’s dried, not fresh. But it should be alright.” He quickly emptied the tuna into a bowl, adding some snack seaweed beside it on the table. He added a large glass of water. “It’s not exactly what you’re used to..”

“Thank you,” she gave him an appreciative smile. She then frowned, “I’m Asrai.. by the way.”

He suddenly went red. “I’m Ryon. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. Kinda slipped my mind.”

“It’s alright. I was a little too overwhelmed to think of it sooner.”

He gave her a half smile, then picked up his cup and drank deeply. “How long were you on shore before I stopped?”

“I think I washed up late last night. I woke up on the beach. Must have knocked me out when I got hit in the head. Surprised I wasn’t grabbed..”

“Yeah, you were lucky. Then again, not a lot of people come out this early.”

“Thank you again for helping me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can take the bed if you want to sleep some. The room next to the bathroom.”

She nodded and finished eating. “I think I will get a little sleep. Then I’ll try to get out of your hair.”

“You’re not being any trouble. Just get some rest.”

She yawned and headed to the bedroom, laying down and falling asleep quickly.

He stood looking after her for a moment, then sighed and turned on his laptop.

She woke a few hours later, momentarily panicking until she realized she was safe. She headed back out toward the kitchen.

Ryon was perched on a stool, his back to her. His cup was on its side beside him, a small amount of red liquid drying on the island.

She watched him for a few moments before quietly speaking, “Ryon?”

He gave no sign of hearing her.

She went around the island and looked at him.

His eyes were half closed, earbuds in his ears.

She sighed and quietly went to sit at the table, not wanting to disturb him.

Five minutes later, he gave a cry and jerked up. He took a short,ragged breath as he tried to recover.

“Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I’m fine.” He shakily stood and rinsed his cup with shaking hands. “How are you?”

“Alright.”

“Do you want me to drive you back to the beach?”

She looked thoughtful, “I should check on things and see if anyone is around.”

He nodded quietly. “Only if you want to. I’m not trying to get rid of you.”

“You’ve been kind enough already.” She gave him a small smile before sighing, “I just don’t know what I’ll do if no one is there..”

“At least you’ll be home.” His voice was wistful.

“Is it really home if there’s no one you care about left?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. No one ever cared for me. So I never had anyone to care about.”

She looked at him sadly, “I can’t imagine that. Sounds hard.”

“Sounds harder to lose people. Can’t be sad at something you’ve never had. Come on.” He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

She sighed and followed quietly.

He held the truck door open for her. “Do you want me to stick around or just drop you off?”

“I’m sure you have other things to be doing. You can drop me off. I’ll manage.”

He frowned, but stayed silent as he began the drive. When they arrived, he paused. “Are you sure?”

She shrugged, “I belong there, even if it’s a disaster. I’ll find a way to survive if I’m the only one left.”

He sighed, then nodded. “It was nice, not being alone for a little while. I hope you aren’t and that you have a happy life.” 

She frowned, “You liked me being around?”

He chuckled slightly. “Is that strange? You’re a nice person. And I live alone. So it was nice to have someone to talk to.”

She gave him a small smile, “Maybe we can meet on the beach and talk again sometime?”

“I’d like that. You probably should go before someone sees you.”

She nodded and glanced around. She took off the shirt and headed to the water, disappearing. 

He sat there for a while, staring at the ocean. He was about to start the truck when he saw hunters swarming. He cursed, racing for the water. “Back off assholes!”

The hunters turned on him, preparing weapons.

  
  


Asrai was trying to find anything salvageable when she began hearing a commotion a ways away. She frowned and began swimming toward it. She reached the surface and spotted the hunters and then saw Ryon was there as well. She began swimming closer to see if he needed help.

Ryon swallowed hard as one of the hunters fired a harpoon. This had not been one of his better ideas..what the hell did he think he was, a hero? He tried to steel himself for the impact, but it still drove the breath from his lungs. The world went black and he fell into the water, sinking like a stone.

Asrai froze as she saw it happen, then she was quickly moving water toward the hunters. She forced it into their faces, making them quickly drown. A few more appeared and she froze some of the water then forced it into them like spears. Once they were all down, she went and grabbed Ryon, pulling him away from the hunters. She gently removed the harpoon before her hands started glowing. The wound then began glowing and closing up.

He moaned, but didn’t wake.

She stayed by him, watching him sleep.

Hours later, his eyes fluttered halfway open. “Where..are they? Is she safe?”

“They are gone, don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry..you can go now..”

“It’s alright. I’m not in a rush.”

He shook his head, visibly trembling. “Don’t..want to hurt you..” His blue eyes were turning a deep red as he spoke.

She froze, “Are you alright?”

“I..I need blood..” He tried to move backwards as his eyes finished changing. “You need to get away!”

She thought quickly, then pulled one of the floating hunters out and nudged it to him, “This has blood?”

He didn’t hesitate, plunging sharp fangs into the body’s throat. He huddled over it for several minutes, then raised a red smeared face to her. His eyes slowly reverted and he stared as he realized she hadn’t fled. “You aren’t afraid of me?”

She shook her head, “You didn’t want to hurt me, and you’ve been nice so far.”

He dropped his eyes, tears pricking at them.

“Are you alright? Do you need another hunter?”

“I’m fine..” He suppressed a sob as he removed his shirt and wiped his face before discarding it. After a moment, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry you saw me like that. You’re the first person who hasn’t run screaming or tried to kill me. It’s a bit shocking.”

“We were told stories of humans who drank blood. Never saw them as bad. Just misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood?” He let out a bitter laugh. “My father saw my mother as food. She did not know she was pregnant, but when I was born different, she rejected me. I was hounded from the ocean and found myself alone on the surface. Forced to scrounge and fight to survive. My father rejected me as well, thinking money could make up for his crimes. We are both monsters, but I guess I’m more unnatural.”

“That must have been hard.”

“Welcome to surface life. I am alone, unable to live in either world on pain of death. Then I found you..for a second, I felt like a person..” He pushed himself up, then swayed and fell.

She went to his side, “You’d be welcome in my area of the ocean, but there’s no one but me left.”

“Why would you accept me? I’m a shark..I could lose control and kill you.”

She shrugged, “I trust you.”

He stared at her in surprise. “You barely know me!”

She sighed and stayed silent.

“There I go again. Open mouth, insert flipper..” He stared into the sky.

“Would you rather I get to know you better and then judge if I trust you?”

He rubbed his face with one hand. “I don’t know..I’ve been alone so long. One part of me wants to abandon everything and swim away with you. Another part is terrified you’ll reject me like everyone else and I don’t think I can handle that.”

She gently took his hand, “You’re a nice person, and I trust you. I haven’t run away so far, so I doubt I will find reason to. But if you want to keep being alone to protect yourself, I understand.”

He stared into her eyes for a moment, then answered. “Please take me with you.” His voice was thick and he fought tears as his hand clutched hers desperately.

“There’s not much left, so we’d have to rebuild or find somewhere new.”

“I don’t care if I have to fight an octopus for a burrow, as long as it’s with you.”

She gave him a small smile and pulled him toward the ocean.

He followed her for a minute, then stopped. “What about others? I don’t want you hurt if they come after me.”

“Let me worry about that.”

He sighed, then nodded and ran into the water. A blue green tail sprouted as his scales shimmered into existence and he smiled at her.

She splashed into the water, her black tail flipping behind her.

He drew her close and kissed her. “Thank you.”

She smiled and kissed him back, “You’re welcome.”

He got a playful smirk, then flicked water at her. “Catch me if you can!”

She chuckled and swam after him.

Deeper and deeper they dove until the settlement was revealed. He froze as he saw the destruction. “Those bastards!”

She swam up beside him, “I want to see if anyone is still alive in their grasp, but I have no idea where I’d begin..” 

“Their boat. They had to have a boat for whatever, whoever they caught alive.” He looked thoughtful. “It can’t be too far away either. And they will look for the others.”

Her eyes looked conflicted as she thought about it.

He took her hand gently. “I’ll do it. I’ll release anyone I find and destroy the boat. You stay safe down here.”

She shook her head, “I don’t want you getting hurt. I’ll go.”

“You have no experience with things like this. What happens if you get hurt or worse? I don’t want to free people only to lose you..”

She sighed, “Go together?”

He took a deep breath. “Alright.”

She kissed his cheek before heading toward the surface.

He followed, popping his head up and scanning the distance. “Got it. Big bastard too. Come on.” He began swimming toward an anchored ship.

She followed closely, praying some of her people were still there.

Ryon carefully climbed the anchor chain, his eyes stormy. He was going to make these hunters regret their profession today. He swung himself onto the bow and waited for Asrai.

She climbed up after him, her eyes scanning for people.

Someone shouted ahead of them. Ryon suddenly vanished, reappearing beside the man and sinking fangs into his throat.

Asrai started searching for her friends and family. She found a door and slowly opened it, heading inside. 

Two round objects were covered by a tarp, moans coming from them.

She went and removed the tarp, looking closer.

Merpeople were wedged tightly into water filled tanks, smashed up against the glass.

She worked on getting the tanks open, pulling people free.

Soon, she heard something behind her and turned to look. She was face to face with a rifle. She backed up quickly, trying to control the water from the tanks to attack him.

A shot went off and everything slowed down to her. Pain finally exploded in her shoulder and she struggled to stay upright.

The man suddenly flew back with a scream. Ryon snarled and savagely slammed the rifle into his skull, then turned. He instructed one of the others to get her off the ship before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She struggled, trying to stay and help, but soon lost the fight. Once in the water, she lost consciousness.

After making sure all the captives were off, Ryon staggered toward the engines. He was in the process of rigging them to explode when a white hot pain erupted in his lower back. He looked down to see a fillet knife sticking through his abdomen. He whirled and pressed the detonator as he smirked at the terrified hunter. “Enjoy hell.”

The explosion tossed him into the water and his last thought was of Asrai’s safety.

Asrai woke feeling groggy and sore. She shot up, looking around. She noticed Ryon laying across from her looking extremely pale. She went to his side and began checking him over, ignoring her own pain.

He had burns on his arms and back which had been treated. Two tight bandages heavily stained with blood encircled his abdomen and head. He was barely breathing.

She put her hands out and light began coating him.

He twitched slightly, but otherwise didn’t respond.

The wounds slowly healed before she fell back, losing consciousness again.

Ryon could hear faint voices intruding on the darkness. He resisted waking, knowing somehow there would be pain if he did. “No more pain, please..” He mumbled softly.

“You’re healed,” a voice responded quietly.

He slowly opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust. “I thought I was dead..”

“We patched you up, then Asrai healed you while she was awake.”

“How is she?” Ryon shot up in panic.

A young man with shoulder length brown hair responded, “She is doing alright. She always heals fast. Might have to do with her abilities.”

“Why did you save me?” Ryon slowly touched the area the knife had pierced with a hand.

“You helped save us.”

His lips quirked up at that, then he froze. He felt the bloodlust surging and he clenched his fists. “I have to get out of here..”

The other man shook his head and pointed to a dead body on the floor, “She said you’d need that.” He then gave a small smile, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Ryon blinked, then attacked the body. A few minutes later, he laid back and stared at the other man. “You are pretty brave.”

“If my best friend trusts you, I trust you.” 

“Just like that huh?’ Ryon chuckled slightly.

“She is a great judge of character.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Not sure why she trusts a half breed beach bum.” He looked around slowly. “Where is she anyway?”

“Being watched by another friend, so she doesn’t keep getting up and bothering her wound. Found her on the floor after she healed you.”

Ryon winced. “She shouldn’t have done that. I’m not that important.”

“She thinks you are, though.”

Ryon snorted and rose. He swayed for a moment, then stabilized. “I’m glad she’s not alone anymore. I should leave then.”

“She wants you to stay.”

“Because she thought she was alone. She isn’t. I know when I’m not needed.” He sighed and stared at the floor.

“I think she likes you. You’ll probably upset her if you leave.”

“Why would anyone like me?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know you enough to say.”

“At least you’re honest.” Ryon sat on the bed and sighed. “What would you do if I left?”

He shrugged again, “Probably go tell her then have to calm her because I bet she’ll start crying.”

“You really think so?” Ryon looked at him in surprise.

“I  _ have  _ known her for years.”

“Crying though? Over me?”

“Well, probably a mix of you and then everything else that’s happened.” The man sighed and sat down across from him. “She seems strong, and she is, but when she thinks no one is looking she finally lets her emotions out.”

Ryon pondered the revelation for a moment. “Not sure why she’s so attached to me. All I did was help her out a little.”

The man shrugged again, “Like I said, I don’t know you well enough to say.”

Ryon shifted uncomfortably. “This is complicated.”

“Just wait for her to wake again and then you should talk to her.”

The half breed winced. “Wouldn’t it be easier to disappear while she sleeps? Then she can forget about me..”

“I don’t think she’ll forget about you, but if that’s what you want to do.”

“You could lie and say I died. Say you buried me already.” Ryon said hurriedly. “I don’t want her feeling indebted to me.”

He sighed, “I can’t lie to her. But if you want to disappear, I won’t stop you.”

Ryon cursed softly. “I  _ don’t _ . But she doesn’t need me now. She has you guys back..and I can’t be rejected again. I was already thrown out once by my mother’s settlement. Monsters don’t get to be happy.”

“She doesn’t have everyone back..” the man looked sad. “And I don’t think she’ll reject you. But you want to leave, then go.”

Ryon’s eyes flashed red for a moment, then he fled the room. He was confused, swimming blindly until he slammed into a wall. He fell back with a wince, then gave up and closed his eyes.

Asrai found him, gently carrying him back and laying him down. She sat beside him a while, tears in her eyes as she thought about all the people she’d lost.

Ryon opened his eyes, flinching when he saw Asrai. 

She didn’t notice him, staring at the wall.

He waited for a moment, then attempted to slide off the bed. He stopped when his head began to pound and he let out an involuntary whimper.

She looked over at him and wiped her eyes. She held out a hand and focused light into him.

“You shouldn’t do this.” Ryon exhaled softly.

“Why?”

“Because I did it to myself. I was trying to find a way out..” He evaded her gaze.

“Oh.” She said quietly before finishing helping him. “I can show you back to the beach if you’d like.”

He shrank back. “So I was right..” Tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Right about what? If you don’t want to stay, I’m not going to force you to.”

“You don’t want me.” He covered his face.

“Where’d you get that idea?” She asked softly.

“You just said..” He shook his head.

“I said I’m not going to force you to stay. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to.”

He sagged into her arms. “I’m so confused..” His skin was flushed and hot, minute tremors running through him.

She held him close, pushing more energy to try to cool him off. “Everything is alright. Just rest.” She ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t leave me..” He slurred as his eyes closed.

“I won’t.” She checked him over further and frowned, finding a poison in his body. She worked her healing, trying to force it out of him.

He lay in her arms, breathing harsh and pained. He cried out for his mother, only semiconscious.

She eventually got the poison out but she was beginning to feel weak from the strain of using her healing so much. She just continued to hold him, resting her head on her chest for a few minutes.

Ryon finally lost consciousness, his body going limp.

She gently laid him down before laying next to him and falling asleep.

He slowly became aware of Asrai’s voice speaking to someone. With a groan, Ryon forced his eyes open.

“I don’t know,” Asrai said quietly, not hearing Ryon.

“You just lost your mom. You don’t have to be so strong,” the man from before said softly.

“I know.. but..” she trailed off and went silent. She glanced over and noticed Ryon’s eyes were open. “Hey, we didn’t wake you, did we?”

“What happened?” He pushed himself up shakily. 

“You had been poisoned. I think from the hunter.. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’ve been nothing but trouble for you.”

She shook her head, “No you haven’t.”

“I’ve nearly gotten myself killed three times in less than a week. You’ve worn yourself out healing me. For what?”

“Because I care about you.”

Ryon gave her a small smile, then sighed. “Feel so weak.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault.” He tried to stand but couldn’t manage. 

“Just keep resting for a bit longer.”

He gave a sleepy nod. His eyes began turning red but he passed out before it completed.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Asrai was beside Ryon when he woke again. She gently held out a pouch of blood for him.

He looked confused, but took it without argument. As he drank, his eyes didn’t leave her face. “Are you angry at me?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because I tried to run..I’m not even sure why. I drank that hunter, then freaked out and just fled.”

“It’s alright,” she said softly.

He gave her a sad smile. “No, it’s not. I said one thing and did another. You didn’t need the added stress.”

She sighed and glanced at him, “So are you staying or are you wanting to leave?”

“Staying..if you still want me.”

“Of course I do.”

He moved forward and kissed her softly. “Then I’m yours. Until I do something stupid again and get myself killed.”

She chuckled slightly and kissed him. “So do you really want to live down here with us? Or do you want to take me back to your house? I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all.”

He blinked. “You’re living down here. Or are you saying you want to live on the surface?”

“I am fine as long as you are there. I just don’t want to make you live here when you’ve lived on land so long.”

“I only lived there because I wasn’t allowed down here. Aside from my..” He struggled for words, then sighed. “My difference. I’m just like you. I’ve never been comfortable out of water. I only need blood when I’m stressed or injured, not all the time.”

She nodded, “Alright, then you can stay here. They’re working on rebuilding so if you want to help, we can go do that or if you want to rest more that’s fine too.”

“I’m fine. Did you go to the surface alone for me?”

She nodded slowly. “I wanted to help.”

He fought back tears. “You’re brave. And way too good for me.”

She smiled and kissed him gently.

He returned it, then chuckled. “Guess your bestie was right.”

She laughed, “He usually is.”

“I’m going to remember that. So what do you need me to do?”

“Let’s go,” she gently took his hand and led him to a small cave. There were a bunch of rocks and debris in front of it. “Want to help me move this stuff?”

“Gladly.” He began tossing the debris aside, then lifted one of the rocks. “These are pretty heavy, so be careful.”

She nodded and helped move some. When the front was cleared, she swam inside and began tidying up. The cave was larger on the inside, a few cracks in the top letting in some light.

“This yours?” Ryon peered in and nodded appreciatively.

“Yeah. Well..” she sighed. “Yeah, it’s mine.” 

“Are you okay?” He swam in, his eyes worried. “Bad question to ask?”

“I.. I don’t know where my mom went.”

“I’ll find her. I promise.” He embraced her and held tight.

Asrai shook her head, “She could be anywhere.. She wasn’t on the boat with the others, so who knows what they did with her.”

“I heard rumors that there was a laboratory the hunters used. I was looking for it before everything happened. Don’t give up, okay?”

She nodded, “Alright.. Where can we find this lab?”

“Why don’t I go back and get my notes while you help clean up more? I’ll be right back, then we can decide what to do.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

“Okay.” He kissed her hard, then swam for the surface. When he reached the beach, he ran for his truck. He whistled as he drove back to his place. He opened his door and froze as a voice said ominously “Welcome home” and the door swung closed.

After a long time, Asrai wondered where he was. She went up to the beach and started walking toward where she remembered him living.

Everything was silent, a thin stream of red running from under the door into the sand.

She frowned and opened the door slowly.

Blood was pooled in front of it, an unmoving body laying with its back to her.

She slowly approached it, unsure what was happening.

A recurring pinging was coming from the direction of the kitchen.

She decided to check the body over first.

Ryon lay in a large pool of blood, numerous stab wounds visible.

She let out a small sob before looking for the pinging noise.

It turned out to be his laptop, a program blinking a match to laboratory coordinates.

She went back to Ryon, her hands beginning to glow. She worked on healing him up. She let out another sob at how pale he looked and the fact that he was still unmoving. She sat beside him, not caring that she was getting covered in blood. She was crying heavily, trying hard to heal him further. Soon, her eyes began glowing and more light poured from her hands into him.

With a cry, he woke. His hands shook as he tried to speak. “They’re--they’re coming after her again! You have to warn..” His eyes slipped closed once again.

She sat beside him for a while before getting up. She cleaned the blood off herself before cleaning him up as well.

He still looked pale, his breathing shaky.

She laid him on the couch, then went to analyze the information on the computer. She grabbed some loose clothes from his closet and slipped into them before heading to the door.

“I..didn’t tell them..anything.” His voice was weak.

“It’s alright. Just rest, okay?” She sighed, “You said they were after me? Why do they want me?”

“You’re..like me..” He coughed harshly.

“Pretty sure I don’t drink blood,” she answered.

He shook his head. “You’re not a full mermaid..”

She froze, “What..? What am I then?”

“Something called..Fae.” He fought the bloodlust, his eyes changing as he clung to the couch. His fangs appeared and he cried out “I won’t hurt her!” With effort, he looked at her. “Your mom is at that lab. You have to stake me, then go rescue her.”

She went pale, then held out her wrist. “Take some.” 

“I’ll kill you..” He struggled not to attack. 

“Don’t worry. Just take some.”

He shot toward her, his eyes deep red and unknowing. He sank his fangs into her and started drinking.

She stood there quietly, her mind focusing on the new revelation of her origins.

After a moment, he forced himself away from her. He fell to his knees and shook, his eyes now glowing. “Go! Save your..” He passed out.

She laid him down again before wrapping up the bite marks. She then headed out and went toward the lab.

She finally came to it, looking at the large building. She entered one of the side doors and began looking around.

Several beds met her eye, only one occupied with a blond young man. His eyes were closed, an green fluid dripping into his arm.

She undid the fluid drip and scanned him over.

He was mostly healthy, a healing wound in his shoulder. He began to stir just as another door opened.

A man entered, then began to laugh. “You came to us!”

“Where is she?”

“So you’re looking for  _ her _ . Didn’t think your kind cared.” He gave her a smirk. “She’s right behind me. Maybe I’ll hook you up next to her. Gotta go slower with you though. You’re a prize specimen after all.”

“Let her go!”

“Make me.” He sneered before pitching back as lightning sliced through him.

Asrai looked back in confusion.

The young man stood shakily on his feet, one hand outstretched. He gave her a small smile before falling to his knees.

She rushed to his side, forcing energy into him as she helped him stand again.

“I thank you.” He breathed heavily as he leaned on her. “But you should go help her.”

She nodded and made sure he was leaning on the bed before going into the other room.

Her mother stood strapped to a table, assorted fluids flowing into her arms.

Asrai undid the IV’s and gently undid the straps, catching her mom from falling.

“Who..?”

“Hey, mom.”

“Asrai? You’re alive!” Her mom embraced her tightly.

She hugged back, tears in her eyes.

“I was so scared..I thought they’d killed everyone.” Her mom wiped tears from her face.

“I saved most of them from a boat. With help from a new friend,” she said quietly. “I thought you were gone..”

“Oh baby..” Her mom kissed her forehead and squeezed her arm.

There was the sound of racing boots and her mom froze in fear.

There were a series of high pitched screams, a thud, then silence.

Asrai’s eyes began glowing as she followed the noises.

Multiple security guards lay with their throats ripped out. The blond was kneeling over another body with bent head. He rose as he saw them. “It is safe. This man took them out, but I’m afraid he didn’t survive.”

Asrai approached and looked him over.

Ryon lay with an empty syringe in his neck.

Asrai took a deep breath before beginning to work on healing him. She forced energy into him rapidly.

“He’s dead. What are you doing?”

“Just wait..” she continued, praying she could revive him like before.

With a gasp, his eyes blinked open. “Asrai…”

She gave him a small smile, “Everything’s okay now.”

“Did you find her?” He rubbed his neck with a wince.

She nodded and pointed to her mom.

“I’m happy for you.” He sagged, his head on her chest.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” She looked at the other man, “Do you have anywhere to go?”

He shook his head. “No. But I am not one of you.”

“Well.. he has a house? You can come there for a bit?”

“You are kind. Shall I carry him?”

“That would be nice.” She gave a small smile and handed him over before leading them out of the lab. After getting to Ryon’s house, she opened the door. “Excuse the blood.. He was attacked earlier.”

Both visitors merely nodded, the man laying Ryon gently on the couch. “Does this happen often?”

She shrugged, “I only met him a few days ago.”

“You’re quite calm about it though, dear.” Her mother chuckled.

“I was a lot less calm earlier when I found him,” she admitted. 

“May I rest somewhere?” The man asked.

She nodded, “There’s a chair, or the bedroom. Wherever you’d be most comfortable.” She said softly. “Also, I’m Asrai, if you need anything. And he’s Ryon.”

“Ryusei.” The man bowed his head, then disappeared into the bedroom.

“How did you meet?” Her mom looked between Asrai and Ryon.

“After the attack, I washed up on the beach. He helped me.”

“Where’s his family? He is one of us, correct?”

“He’s only half.. His mother rejected him so he grew up on land. His father basically did the same.”

Her mom looked horrified. “That’s awful. How could they do that?”

Ryon chose that moment to wake, his voice soft. “Asrai..help me..”

She nodded and went to his side. “Blood? Or something else?”

“Blood might help..I don’t know. My head’s all fuzzy.” 

“Do you have any left stashed in the fridge?”

“I..I think so..” He closed his eyes briefly as her mom stared in confusion.

Asrai went to the fridge and got some, holding it out to him before looking at her mom, “His father is a vampire, so he needs blood sometimes, especially after he’s injured.”

Her mom backed away slightly. “Is he dangerous?”

She shook her head, “No. He’s a little touchy once his eyes turn red, but outside of that he’s totally safe.”

“I’m sorry for scaring her.” Ryon said, his voice ashamed.

She shook her head, “You’re fine, hun. Just drink and get some more rest.” She kissed his forehead.

He finished the bag, tossing it in the trash and rose. He looked at both women, then left the house.

Asrai went to the door, “Ryon? What’s wrong?”

“She’s terrified of me. I should have known I couldn’t fit in.”

“Ryon.. please don’t go. She just doesn’t understand.”

He clenched his fists as he stood staring at the water. “Why can’t I be normal?”

She sighed and went to his side, “You were made this way. For some reason, the universe wanted you to exist like this. I know it’s hard sometimes. But you’re you for a reason. And I like you just how you are. If they don’t understand you, they are missing out.”

“She won’t let us be together..” He laid his head on her shoulder.

“She has no right to say who I belong with. Especially since she apparently slept with a Fae.”

He chuckled softly. “What is a Fae anyway?”

“They’re magical human-like creatures, and though there are many old stories of good Fae, all of the latest stories show them as bad, or evil. I’ve heard rumors of the King of the Fae being a merciless ruler.”

“And I thought my dad’s people were assholes. I’d hate to be that guy’s kid.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “Come inside? Keep me calm as I confront her about stuff?”

“You don’t think I’ll be the one losing my cool?”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. “We’ll keep each other calm then.”

He blushed. “Let’s do this before I get the urge to run again.”

She chuckled and led him back inside, sitting down beside him on the couch and glancing at her mom. “You okay?”

She nodded, watching Ryon quietly. 

He tried to avoid her gaze, staring at the floor.

“So.. apparently I’m not a full mermaid?”

The older woman blanched. ‘Where did you hear that?”

“Apparently that’s what the scientists wanted me for.”

Her mother turned away, her hand over her mouth.

“So.. care to tell me more about it?”

“I..I met your father up here. I was young and rebellious and he was kind. We spent a week together, then he was forced to return to his people. I was heartbroken and returned to the sea. I learned I was pregnant several months later. I didn’t want you to feel ostracized, so I told you your father was dead.”

She nodded slowly. “Does he know I even exist?”

“Yes. You were not the only baby.”

She clenched her hand tight. “So.. does he just not want me? But he wanted the other one?”

“Your brother..he didn’t come out a merman. He couldn’t survive in the ocean. Your father took him to save his life.”

Ryon exploded. “And you were planning on telling her when?”

Asrai sighed and looked down quietly.

“I didn’t want you angry with me. I was a coward.” Her mom began to cry.

“So.. I have a Fae father and brother.. and somehow he’s not merman.. but I know now that my healing powers aren’t random. What else did I inherit from him? And did you tell them to stay away from me or do they not care enough to meet me?”

“I don’t know what other gifts you have. When he returned and took your brother, he’d changed. I have never seen or spoken to him since that night.”

“At least  _ my _ mother told me what I was before she threw me out.” Ryon muttered under his breath.

Asrai took a deep breath, “One final question.. What are their names?”

“Your brother was given the name Asher. Your father is Arion.”

Asrai froze. “Not  _ that  _ Arion?”

Her mother nodded sadly as Ryon’s forehead furrowed.

Asrai’s breathing picked up speed and her hands shook slightly.

“Hey, calm down.” Ryon covered them with his and gently kissed her. “It’s alright.”

“Remember I mentioned earlier, the King of the Fae?”

“Yeah. If I recall, he’s supposed to be an asshole.” His eyes widened. “Oh shit..I’m sorry, Rai.”

She rested her head against him as she began crying slightly.

Her mother remained silent, her eyes focused on the wall.

“Is something wrong?” Ryusei emerged, his voice confused.

“Nothing to worry about.” Ryon answered quietly.

“I see. Well, I thank you for your hospitality, but I will not impose further.” He headed for the door.

“Why did the scientists take you? Will you be safe?” Asrai asked.

“I do not know.” Ryusei paused, his hand on the knob.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

He looked over at her. “I’m still unsure why you brought me along. You would allow this?”

Ryon raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to be leaving. I could use a housesitter.”

“I figured you’d need a place to rest.” She said softly before wondering, “You’re not a merman.. what are you? Or are you a human?”

“I am an exiled Fae.”

“Why exiled?”

“I fought against King Arion’s harsh rule. My family was exiled because of it. The people who captured me killed them.”

“I’m sorry.” She paused before she smiled just slightly, “Is it true Fae have wings?”

“Yes. Why?” He hesitated, then a pair of silver ones manifested.

Her eyes twinkled, “They’re so pretty.” She then hung her head, “I just found out I’m part Fae. All I know is from stories.”

Ryusei blushed, then smiled. “Close your eyes and concentrate. Feel them. Then just bring them out.”

She did as instructed and a pair of black ones appeared. She opened her eyes and smiled, “They match my tail.”

Ryon chuckled. “Lucky you.”

Ryusei smiled wider, then winced. He held his chest and toppled to the floor, gasping for air.

Asrai quickly went and knelt beside him, pushing energy to help him breathe.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ryon tried to control his panic.

She shook her head, “Trying to figure that out.”

“I had a similar reaction to a green liquid that was given to me.” Her mother said quietly.

She frowned, “He  _ was  _ given something green..”

“Let me die..” The Fae gasped.

She shook her head and focused on cleansing his blood of any drugs that were in his system.

Suddenly, the weight on his chest eased and he took a deep breath, then passed out.

“Will he be okay?” Ryon gently cradled him in worry.

“I think so.”

The half breed nodded, carefully lifting and moving the Fae back to the bedroom. When he returned, he had a thoughtful look on his face. “Should I just leave him alone?”

She sighed, “Let’s stay until he’s awake. We’ll keep checking in on him.” She looked at her mom, “I’m sorry if I seemed angry at all. I am not angry with you, I guess I’m just a little hurt you didn’t tell me everything.”

“I understand. I guess part of me hoped it would never come up.”

She nodded and rested her head on Ryon’s shoulder as he sat down.

“Maybe I should stay up here?” He whispered in her ear.

“If you do, I’m staying with you.” She paused, “If that’s not a problem?”

“I just thought you’d want some time alone together…”

She shrugged, “I think I just need time to process everything. Not sure anyone or any location would be more helpful to that.”

He nodded with a sigh, kissing her hair softly.

She was silent for a few minutes, then asked him, “Should I try to meet them? Maybe my brother isn’t as bad as my father?”

“Do you want to take the chance he won’t try to kill you or something?”

She sighed, “I don’t know..”

“I support you no matter what you decide.”

She nodded and went silent again.


	3. Chapter 3

Asrai went to Ryon’s house, slipping in the front door. She was wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants and a hoodie of Ryon’s which she’d stashed in his truck for the next time she went to land. She smiled at Ryusei, “How’s it going?”

“Quiet. How are you and loverboy?”

“Good,” she smiled. “I think he’s still adjusting to living with people.”

“I bet. From what he’s told me, he was about five in human years when he was thrown out. He’s like twenty six now?”

“Yeah. So I mean, I get it’s been twenty years he’s been alone. I just hope he is enjoying being with us.”

“I’ve seen him with you at least. He is happy.”

She gave him a small smile before she heard something loud outside. She frowned and headed to the door.

A young man who had short black hair and eyes that matched hers stared back at her as she opened it. 

She stared at him for a moment in shock. He then moved quickly, stabbing her in the stomach with a dagger.

She looked down and then back up at him. “W-why?”

“You’re a threat to the Fae.”

She shook her head, “I’m part Fae! And I’ve never even tried to contact you.. How am I a threat?” Blood was beginning to pool in front of her.

“You want to destroy us.”

She shook her head again, staggering back.

“HEY!” Ryusei ran toward them, his fingertips crackling as he caught Asrai in one arm. “Touch her again and I’ll fry you where you stand!”

Asrai coughed, blood trickling from her lips. She slowly reached out to the man, light glowing on her hand. She touched his forehead with her fingers and closed her eyes.

A moment later, his eyes widened, “You.. You didn’t even know until recently? I.. I was told you wanted to destroy us..”

“That’s what happens when you listen to assholes.” Ryusei muttered as he held a weakly glowing hand over her injury. “Please work..” He prayed fervently.

The man held out a glowing hand to her, adding his power to Ryusei’s.

Finally, the wound closed and the exiled Fae exhaled. He carefully lifted her, bringing her into the bedroom and laying her down. He exited, his eyes glowing as he stared down the other young man. “I should kill you.”

The man hung his head, “I accept the punishment.”

“But I won’t. She’d fry  _ me _ . But I can’t trust you yet.”

“How much have I been lied to? How many things have I done just because I listened to my father? I deserve to be killed.”

“I’m not arguing. If not for you, my family would be alive. But I also know she tortured herself on whether to contact you. She desperately wants to know you and I won’t deprive her. She will decide your fate, if she survives. If she doesn’t..”

He nodded, still standing just outside the doorway. “I’ll wait out here then. Let me know when she wakes.. or..” He sighed and sat down.

Ryusei went back into the bedroom, seating himself wearily beside the bed. After a few moments, his eyes closed and he slept.

A couple hours later, Asrai weakly opened her eyes and looked around. “Ryu?”

He quickly sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and sore..” she admitted. “What happened to Asher?”

“He’s sitting outside. Unless he ran like a coward.” Ryusei’s tone was venomous.

She nodded slowly before pushing herself up. She made her way to the closet and found some more clothes of Ryon’s to wear that weren’t coated in blood.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know..” she admitted. She entered the bathroom. It took her awhile but she finally came out clean and changed. She used the walls to keep her upright as she headed to the front door.

“I think you should kill him.”

She sighed and opened the door.

Asher looked up and met her eyes before glancing away nervously.

“Come in.” Asrai offered.

He stood and did as told, staying silent.

She sat down on the couch, wincing as she moved. After a minute, she spoke, “So.. Our father  _ is _ a total ass like the stories say.”

“I don’t understand why he’d want me to kill you though? You’ve done nothing wrong..”

She shrugged slightly. “Glad to know I’m not wanted..”

Ryusei scowled, his fists clenched as he stared daggers at Asher.

She was quiet a minute, “Mom said he was different when he came to get you.. Not like he was when they met. I wonder what happened?”

Asher shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“Who cares? He’s a tyrant now and this little bootlicker has been doing his dirty work!” Ryusei stalked toward Asher, his eyes glowing.

“Ryu! He didn’t know better.”

“He ripped my family’s power away and exiled us! We couldn’t defend ourselves from those hunters! My family is dead because of him!”

Asher nodded, “Let him have his revenge. He deserves it.”

Asrai hung her head, “I think you’re making a mistake, but I guess I can’t stop you.”

The angry Fae extended his hand, but before anything could happen, he crumpled unconscious to the floor.

Asrai knelt and checked him over before carrying him to the bedroom.

“You should kill me.” Asher said quietly when she returned.

She shook her head, “You didn’t know you were doing wrong. You know better now.”

He looked down, “They’re still my actions.”

“Why don’t we take a walk?” She led him outside. They talked for a bit, getting to know a bit more of each other.

“You look pale. We should stop.”

She sighed, “I’ll be fine.” She looked thoughtful, “Would you like to meet Mom?”

Asher’s eyes widened, “I.. I don’t deserve that.”

“Of course you do. Just stay here, okay?” She approached the water and disappeared.

A few minutes later, she reappeared with an older woman. Asrai approached, swimming up to the beach and climbing from the water to let her tail dry. 

“Your tail is beautiful,” Asher said quietly before looking at the other woman nervously.

“My baby boy..I’ve missed you.” She wrapped him in an embrace.

He was still for a moment before clinging to her. “I.. I didn’t know you were even alive..”

“Oh honey…” She held him tight, one hand running through his hair.

“Did something happen?” Ryon whispered as he joined Asrai on the beach.

“My brother came to kill me. He was told I wanted to destroy the Fae.. He knows better now.”

Ryon took a deep breath. “I bet Ryu is unhappy.”

“He would have killed Asher if he hadn’t passed out.”

“Damn..wait. Why did he pass out?”

“I think from using energy to heal me.”

“ _ Heal you _ ?! You got hurt?”

“I did say he came to kill me..”

“He’s going to need healing now.” Ryon’s eyes began turning.

“Don’t. He’s learned. Though I think part of him  _ wants _ someone to kill him. He seems really depressed over everything he’s done.”

“Can you trust him?”

She looked over at Asher before nodding. “I think so.”

“Fine. But if he turns, I’ll drain him before he can hurt anyone.”

“Alright.” She rested her head on him.

“So, I guess your father isn’t looking for a reunion. ”

“Well he told Asher I was trying to destroy the Fae, so he wanted me taken out. Not sure why though..”

“Wow.” Ryon watched as her mother and Asher finally separated. “What now?”

“If he doesn’t go back, they’ll come after him. So I’m wondering if I should go with and confront my father.. or just keep him here and protect him..”’

“Have you discussed it with him yet?”

“Only a little. He’s afraid of our father’s reaction to him failing to take me out.”

“He could lie? Unless he’s been ordered to bring your body back..”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Ryon stared thoughtfully into the distance until he noticed Ryusei coming toward them. “Here comes trouble.”

She sighed, “Yeah..” When Ryu was close enough she asked, “You feeling better?”

He nodded quietly, then turned to Ryon. “Laptop is pinging again. Think it found something.”

Ryon scowled. “Was hoping I was wrong, dammit.”

“What is it?”

“Another lab.” Ryon kicked sand angrily.

“Let’s go take it down then,” Asrai decided.

“I need to return.” Her mother kissed her cheek. “Be careful.” She disappeared into the water.

“I’m going too.” Ryusei determinedly said, ignoring Asher entirely.

Asher approached quietly, nervously messing with his sleeves. 

“How far is the lab?” Asrai wondered.

“Five miles. Are you sure you two want to come?” Ryon eyed them critically.

Ryusei glared at him, pointedly stepping away from Asher.

Asrai sighed, “I’m not fully back to normal, but I think I can help.”

“I’ll go. To help you,” Asher looked at his twin. 

“More like stab her in the back..” Ryu muttered scornfully.

Asrai stood, nodding at Asher before heading toward the house.

Ryon raced to catch up to her, his voice low. “Is this a mistake?”

“What? Letting them go on the same mission? Probably. Hoping I can keep them both safe though. Even if it’s from each other.”

The half breed sighed heavily, but said no more as they arrived at the house. He downloaded directions, then looked at the three. “We all know this is dangerous. Last time we had an element of surprise. For all we know, this could be a trap. Stay alert and if something doesn’t feel right, get out.”

The twins just nodded silently.

Ryu sighed, then nodded. He had a deathgrip on the chair in front of him and Ryon shot Asrai a concerned look.

She nodded, “Let’s get going. Are you driving or are we walking or flying?”

“I assumed driving, since I can’t fly.” Ryon shrugged. “What’s easier for you?”

“Probably driving. I haven’t flown before so I don’t know how well I can carry you..” She chuckled slightly.

Ryu snorted in amusement before taking a deep breath. He released the chair, only to begin falling.

Asrai caught him. “Drive, I’ll work on him on the way.”

Ryon frowned, but grabbed his keys and herded them into the truck. He began to drive, his eyes occasionally straying to the back where she was.

Asrai worked on healing Ryu up, giving him more energy. Asher added his energy too, but stopped a bit after. “I’m not as skilled with healing. It wears me out a lot.”

She nodded, “It does wear me out eventually but I’ve always been pretty gifted in the healing department.”

“So-sorry..” Ryu stuttered.

“Don’t worry. Just relax.”

“I-I knew it would drain me since my power is weak now..but I couldn’t let you die.”

Asrai nodded, “Thank you.”

He gave her a small smile as Ryon parked.

“It’s right ahead. Last chance to stay here.”

Asrai and Asher got out of the truck and waited.

Ryon shook his head and looked at Ryu. “You good?”

The Fae closed his eyes briefly, then nodded and climbed out.

Ryon got out, waving them towards a back entrance. “Get in, wipe these bastards out and stay alive.”

Asrai went to the door, then opened it and slipped inside. 

Asher followed her in, then began heading down a different hallway.

Ryu and Ryon entered together, slinking toward voices. They emerged to an empty room, Ryon stepping forward in confusion. There was a click under his feet and a slow timer appeared on a descending screen.

“Shit! Ryusei, find the others and get out of here!”

Asrai searched through rooms, finding many of them empty. She ran into a few scientists and began fighting them off. One injected himself with something then was suddenly moving at almost superspeed. He injected her with something else and she began feeling really weak. The scientists grabbed her and began dragging her away.

Asher found an occupied room, unhooking the person from the IV’s that were attached. Scientists entered and began trying to stop him. Fire was soon shot at them, burning them to a crisp. 

He went to move to another room, looking for anyone else he could save.

Ryon looked at Ryu in desperation. “I can’t move. The only thing keeping this timer slow is my foot.  _ Please _ , get Asrai out!”

Ryu swore, then ran.

Ryon silently prayed for his friends. He didn’t notice the scientist approaching from behind, arching his back as a needle plunged into him and a burning pain began to spread through his body. He collapsed and the last thing he heard was the timer beginning to race. 

Asher went back to the person he’d found, lifting and carrying them out of the room into the hall.

Ryu skidded to a halt as he saw them. “There’s a bomb! Where is she?!”

He shook his head, “She went down that way.”

Ryusei groaned, then looked closer at the rescued person. His knees buckled as he went white. “Sh..Shouma?”

“Come on, get him out and to the truck. I’ll find Asrai. And where is Ryon?”

“He said he had to stay on the timer..” Ryu shakily rose and hefted the unconscious person, heading for the exit as the building gave a violent lurch.

Ryon regained consciousness in a room full of flames and thick smoke. He was alone and try as he might, he couldn’t get his body to move. He coughed and returned to praying Asrai and the others were safe before the smoke overcame him and his head fell to the floor.

Asher couldn’t find Asrai anywhere. He finally found a room that was full of flames though, and entered it quickly. He found Ryon and lifted him carefully. He rushed him outside to the truck and began pouring some energy into him to keep him alive. After a minute, Asher looked up at Ryusei with panicked eyes, “I couldn’t find her. I checked every room..”

“ _ WHAT?! _ We have to go back!” Ryu lunged for the building.

Asher grabbed him, “She’s not there!” He let out a small sob, “Please.. I swear I’m not lying.. You’ll get hurt if you go in.” He took a deep breath, “The scientists probably took her somewhere..”

“We..can’t leave her..” Ryu’s voice was anguished as he watched the building burn.

“I’ll find her. You get them back to the house.” Asher decided.

“I..Bring her back..” Ryusei scrambled behind the wheel and started the engine.

Asher’s dark wings appeared and he took off into the sky.

Ryu raced back to the house, his fingers tight around the wheel. He parked and climbed out, racing around to carry Ryon and the man Asher had rescued inside. He choked back a sob as he realized Ryon was cold to the touch. He carefully brought him inside, laying him on the bed. Then he brought in the other man, laying him on the couch. He was relieved to find the pulse steady, falling into a chair and finally allowing the tears to fall.

Hours later, Asher appeared with a shaking Asrai. She entered the house supported by him, and moved through to check on everyone. She froze when she saw how still Ryon was. She forced energy into him for a long time, against Asher’s begging for her to rest. She finally got him revived and stabilized before passing out beside him. Asher laid her down gently before going out to the living room, his hands clenching and unclenching.

“Ryon..I couldn’t do anything..” Ryusei sobbed at the table, his breath hitching.

Asher gently put a hand on him, “Asrai revived him. I think he’ll be alright.”

Ryu raised his tear streaked face, his eyes hopeful. “Is Shouma alive still?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Both Ryon and Shouma are fine. I’m worried about Asrai though. They were doing experiments on her and she won’t stop shaking, even in her sleep.”

“I have to heal her.” Ryu rose determinedly.

Asher stopped him, “She wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out. Plus, I don’t know what needs to be healed exactly. She might just need to let the drugs out of her system.”

“If she isn’t better when she wakes, I don’t care. She can have every ounce of energy if it helps.” He swayed, a wave of exhaustion overwhelming him. He shook his head stubbornly. “Have to..stay awake for them..”

“Just go rest. I’ll keep an eye on everyone.”

Ryusei tried to glare at Asher, but ended up stumbling into his arms instead. “Can’t..trust you..” He slurred.

Asher hung his head but gently pushed Ryusei into the living room chair. “I’m sorry you can’t trust me yet. If you’ll rest better knowing I’m not here, I’ll leave.”

Ryusei clung to him. “Don’t go..didn’t mean it.” He suddenly shot up and kissed the other Fae’s lips. “Wanted..to do that..for years..” He gave a small smile before passing out.

Asher stared at him for a minute before shaking his head and settling Ryusei in the chair.

“Where?” Shouma blinked confused eyes open. He froze, then began to panic as he saw Asher. “Stay away! Haven’t you done enough?”

“Shh calm down, you’re safe.”

“You! You took our powers! You exiled us!”

“I’m sorry,” he hung his head again.

Shouma’s eyes narrowed as he suddenly glimpsed blood dripping down Asher’s leg to pool on the floor. “You’re hurt..”

Asher sighed, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not the same as before, are you..?” He slowly rose and approached Asher. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re hurt. Let me heal you, as well as I can, anyway.”

“Don’t worry about it..”

Shouma ignored him, extending a hand and pushing a weak burst of energy into the injured Fae. After a moment, he swayed and the light winked out. “I think..I did it.”

“You should go back to resting.”

Shouma caught sight of Ryusei, his eyes widening. “He’s alive..” He paused as he noticed his friend’s pallor, looking up at Asher worriedly. “He is alive, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

The Fae nodded, then laid back on the couch. His eyes slipped closed, his breathing evening out.

Asher went to check on his sister before going back and watching Ryusei sleep.

A short time later, Ryon stumbled out of the bedroom. His eyes were red and he was growling under his breath.

“Are you alright?” Asher asked quietly.

Ryon looked at him, fangs elongating. His lips curled into a mad smile.

Asher backed up against the chair. 

In a flash, Ryon was sinking his teeth into the Fae’s neck. He sucked hungrily as he held Asher in place.

Asher tried to fight back for a minute but soon stopped, resigning himself to his fate.

Suddenly he was pushed away, Ryon looking at him in horror. Without a word, the half vampire fled out the front door.

Asher weakly pushed himself up and tried to follow.

The half breed was violently shaking on the sand beside his truck. His eyes were glowing and he was sobbing hysterically.

“Hey. You’re alright.”

Ryon flinched at his voice. “I..I almost killed you! Rai..she won’t forgive me..” He slowly raised a small pistol. “I won’t hurt anyone else..”

Asher grabbed it away from him, “I would have deserved it. And she loves you, she’ll forgive you.”

Ryon stared at him in disbelief. “How do you deserve being  _ eaten _ ?”

“I’ve hurt too many people.. ripped apart families.. almost killed Asrai..”

“Asrai is so happy having you back.. She wanted to find you so badly.” Ryon hugged himself as his eyes turned blue. “It could have been her instead of you..I’m dangerous.”

“She doesn’t think you are dangerous. And she’d be better off not knowing me..”

“You’re her twin! She needs you. You understand her in a way I can’t.” Ryon stood unsteadily and pushed Asher toward the house. “She was starting to wake when I did. Go be with her. She’s hurting and I can’t do anything.”

Asher growled and punched Ryon. “She  _ loves  _ you. You know her better than I do. She needs you as much, or more, than she does me. Get your head together.”

“You little bastard!” Ryon slammed into the Fae, straddling and wrapping a hand around Asher’s wrists. “Is this the way you repay her? Maybe you  _ should  _ get what you want!” His fangs appeared again, and he lowered his head.

Asher just looked away, not meeting Ryon’s eyes. 

“Fine. If you won’t see reason..” The vampire sank his fangs in and began to drink.

Asrai opened the door, watching Ryon drink from her brother for a moment, “If you need blood, you can have some of mine.” She offered quietly. 

Ryon lifted his eyes. “This isn’t about blood..this is giving him what he wants.” His voice was cold and flat.

Asrai just stared for a moment in confusion before speaking, “Both of you come inside.. Please.”

Ryon ignored her, once again starting to drink from Asher.

Asher’s eyes filled with tears but he still stayed silent, beginning to get dizzy. 

Asrai let out a sob, “Ryon.. he doesn’t deserve that.”

After a moment, Ryon rose and ran for the water. He disappeared below the waves.

Asrai rushed to Asher’s side and helped him inside. She pushed energy into him to help heal him a bit before she went to the water and began searching for Ryon.

He floated limply, blood staining the water around him. A pistol hit her feet, being brought on a wave.

She picked it up and stared at it numbly for a minute. She then dropped it and pulled Ryon from the water. She forced energy into him, slowly closing the wound that sourced the blood. She continued, even though her hands were still a little shaky and she was beginning to feel weak. She refused to give up on him.

He drew in a small breath, then began coughing up water. A sob tore from his chest.

“Hey, you’re alright. Everything is going to be okay,” she spoke softly.

“I’m a monster..I was going to kill him..” Ryon curled into a ball.

“It’s alright. You’re not a monster.” She ran a hand through his hair.

“Why do you always forgive me?” His eyes were sad.

“Because I know you’re a good person.”

“I was  _ eating _ your brother! I would have killed him just for spite.”

She sighed, “You might make mistakes sometimes, but I know you’re good.”

“Is he angry? He punched me..”

“No he’s not angry. I had to calm him because he wouldn’t stop crying. Keeps saying he’s sorry and that he deserves it..” 

Ryon closed his eyes. “He doesn’t deserve what I did. Can you believe we were originally fighting about you?”

She sighed, “Why were you fighting about me?”

“I attacked him when I woke. When my head cleared, I ran and he followed. I told him basically that you needed him and not me. He said you didn’t need him, that he should die. I yelled at him and that’s when he hit me. So I tackled him and then something just flipped and I was drinking..”

Her eyes filled with tears. “I need both of you. Why would you think I don’t?”

“I..don’t know.” He began crying again. “I’m used to being discarded. I’ve been used by people and I fear that when you don’t need me anymore…” He buried his face in her lap.

“I’ll always need you, Ryon.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry for everything..”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry I haven’t made it clear enough that I need you..”

He shook his head. “It’s my fault. I’m so messed up I can’t even do a relationship right.”

“I’ll always be here to help you, okay? I’m never leaving you.”

He kissed her softly, then struggled to rise. “They’re going to be worried if we don’t go back.”

She rose slowly and took his arm, leading him back to the house.

Ryusei was pacing when they entered. “You!” He pointed at Ryon, who flinched and shrank back. “You almost killed him!”

“Everything is okay. Just calm down,” Asrai said softly.

Asher had his arms wrapped around himself, “Ryusei.. I basically asked him to..”

Ryusei turned to him in shock as Ryon began inching toward the door again.

Asrai held onto Ryon, “It’s okay,” she whispered softly. 

Asher just looked down and avoided Ryusei’s gaze.

Ryusei grabbed Asher tight, his voice breaking. “You idiot..you were going to leave me  _ again _ ?”

“I.. I hurt so many people..” Asher let out a sob.

“It wasn’t you..I know now it wasn’t. I missed you so much. I doubt you remember anything though. But it’s okay.”

Asher frowned, “Remember what..?”

Ryusei took a deep breath. “We..were together once. In college. But your father pulled you out and I didn’t see you again until..I thought you had just used me. But I saw your face when she touched you..I was just so angry..” He buried his face in Asher’s neck.

“I’m so sorry.. I don’t know how much of my life I’ve forgotten or how much is lies..”

Ryusei shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Just..don’t leave me.”

Asher nodded and held Ryusei tight.

Asrai gave them a small smile as she watched.

Ryon stared at the ground, his thoughts swirling. He almost destroyed Ryu too? He wasn’t fit to be there… He tried to take another step away.

Asrai held his arm tightly. She whispered, “You’re alright. Everything is okay.”

He shook his head. “I don’t belong here..”

She took a deep breath, “Then where do you belong? We'll go there so you feel better. But I’m not leaving you.”

“I-you belong here.”

“I belong with you.” She frowned, “Unless you don’t want me?”

His head shot up, panic in his eyes. 

“I.. I love you.. but I understand if you don’t feel the same.” She said quietly. 

“How can you say that? My love for you is the  **only** thing that makes sense in my life. I just don’t deserve you.” His breathing speeded up and he squeezed his eyes shut.

She wrapped her arms around him, “Let me worry about what you deserve. You just enjoy what you have, okay?”

“I feel weird..” There was a burning itch growing between his shoulder blades and he tried to ignore it.

She frowned again and began scanning him over.

He jerked, crying out as a pair of leathery wings suddenly burst out.

“Do vampires have wings?”

“I believe so,” Asher answered, looking at them in surprise.

“Only full ones…” Ryusei’s eyes narrowed. Then he swore. “The blood..”

“Blood? Gave him wings..?” Asrai raised an eyebrow. 

“The magic must have triggered something.”

“I felt this at the lab..A scientist injected me with something and I felt like I was burning…” Ryon panted.

“The big question is, did they just give you wings or did they completely change you to a full vamp?” Asrai wondered. 

Ryon looked at her in terror, then concentrated. When his tail didn’t appear, he blanched and wrenched the door open, fleeing.

Asrai and Asher moved outside, looking for him.

He sat in the sand, staring at the sea numbly.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Asrai sat beside him.

“They stole it..I can’t go back with you..”

Asher and Asrai looked at each other before simultaneously holding their hands above Ryon. They let their magic flow into him, working on checking what the scientists gave him and helping to rebuild him back to the way he had been.

The wings suddenly vanished and he fell backward unconscious.

Asrai winced but they continued their work. 

When they were done, Asher looked thoughtful, “I wonder if I could use magic to get a tail..”

Asrai chuckled. “I still can’t believe you don’t have mer abilities..”

He frowned, “You don’t think.. he lied about that too, do you?”

She paused, “He could have used magic on you?” 

Asher sighed, “Why did he want  _ me?” _

“At least he wanted you..” she said bitterly.

“Let’s get him inside, then I’ll walk you through checking me over?”

She nodded and helped lift Ryon, carrying him in and laying him on the bed.

“He alright?” Ryu asked softly.

“We think he will be,” Asher nodded.

Ryusei exhaled, then returned to speaking with a wary looking Shouma.

Asher sat down as Asrai raised her hands over him. After a long while, she spoke, “I think you  _ can _ go underwater.. We’ll have to test it, of course. But you seem to have the ability..” She was quiet for a few, “We should confront him.. He’s messed with you your whole life. He has no interest in me, except to have me killed..”

Asher sighed, “You know confronting him is just us walking to our deaths, right?”

“At least I’d die having answers..” she muttered.

Her name was suddenly screamed from the bedroom.

She went in there quickly.

Ryon was upright, eyes unfocused and one hand outstretched. “ _ Don’t leave me..please _ !”

“Ryon? Wake up. You’re safe.”

“I’m alone again. I can’t go in the water. I don’t want to live like this..” Tears streamed down his face as he dropped his hand.

“Ryon, wake up, please..”

He looked dully up at her. “Are you leaving now?”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I can’t go with you..and you can’t stay. I wish..we’d had more time.” He let out a sob and dropped his eyes.

“Ryon, I’m not leaving you. No matter what.”

“You belong in the water. I..don’t anymore.” He reached out his arms. “Just let me sleep next to you one more time..”

“Ryon. Listen to me. I think Asher and I fixed it so you can go back. But even if you can’t, I’ll leave the water for you.”

His eyes widened. “You’d live on land? I can’t ask that of you!” He paused as her statement filtered through his hazy brain. “You..fixed me?”

“We have to test it.. but we think so.”

He took a deep breath, concentrating on his legs. In seconds, his tail flicked back and forth. He let out a sob of relief.

“And just so you know, I’d live on land for you if I had to. I’m  _ never  _ leaving you.”

He let his tail disappear, grabbing and kissing her hard. “I  _ really _ don’t deserve you.”

She gave him a small smile, “Are you feeling better now? Want to go see if Asher can swim?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Thought he wasn’t mer?”

“We’re testing that. Thinking dear father lied about that too.”

“Is it bad that I really want to use him as a punching bag?”

She chuckled before sobering, “We were talking about confronting him.. We probably won’t make it out alive, but we want answers..”

“I’m going with you. If he wants you dead, he’ll have to go through me.” Ryon growled. Then he chuckled. “How uncoordinated do you think he is?”

She laughed lightly, “Let’s see.”

Ryon nodded, then rubbed his temple. “If I find that bastard, I’m going to use him as a floatie.”

She chuckled slightly and took his hand. She kissed his cheek before pulling him out to the other room.

Asher looked up, his face nervous. “I barely know how to swim in the first place..”

“Well, if you’re mer, you can’t exactly drown so you should be safe,” Asrai chuckled.

They headed outside and approached the water.

Ryon grinned and plunged in, his tail appearing as he dived and reappeared. “Come on!”

Asrai smiled and took Asher’s hand, pulling him to the water. “Just focus, get in the water, and see what happens.”

Asher nodded slowly and touched the water with his foot. He shivered a bit before going in further. 

Asrai stayed back and watched him.

After a minute, he finally jumped in the water. Soon, a black tail appeared.

Asrai smiled and ran in after him, her own tail flipping out. “I knew it!”

Asher stared at his tail in surprise. 

Ryon snickered, then splashed him.

Asher chuckled and began swimming further out from the shore. 

“Want to see where we live?” Asrai offered.

Asher took a deep breath and nodded, following her under the water.

Ryon followed, taking Asrai’s hand and giving her a smile.

There was a knock on the door and Ryu frowned. He exchanged looks with Shouma, then answered it. A man stood there armed with a bow. Before Ryu could say anything, he felt a burning pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw an arrow jutting from his abdomen. Another one slammed into his chest and he fell back, dimly hearing Shouma shouting. Then darkness swept him away.

Asrai frowned when she got back on land and noticed the door was ajar. She went to it quickly, peeking inside.

The house was empty aside from Ryu and Shouma’s motionless bodies.

Asrai knelt beside them and began working. 

Asher entered and gasped, falling beside Ryu and taking his limp hand tightly.

Ryon arrived, his eyes going cold. “Who did this?”

Asrai shook her head.

Asher looked at the arrows and winced, “Someone’s after me..”

Ryon growled. “Like hell. They must have a death wish.”

Ryu coughed, his eyes fluttering open. “Ash..hide..”

Asher sighed, “Just rest and let me worry about that.”

“He..bring you back..” Ryu gripped his hand weakly. “Hide..” He lost consciousness.

Asher moved away from Ryusei, staring at the floor. 

Asrai moved Shouma and Ryusei off the floor before going to her twin, “Do you want to hide? Or should we go to him?”

Asher looked thoughtful, “I don’t want to hide.. but I also don’t want him to hurt you.”

She took a deep breath, “Let’s go then. We’ll confront him and at least get our answers. If you’re lucky he’ll keep you alive.”

Ryon stood staring at the unconscious men, his fists clenched and his eyes distant.

Asrai kissed Ryon’s cheek. “Keep an eye on them, okay?”

“You can’t be thinking of going alone?!” He gave her a panicked look.

“I’ll have Asher, at least.. but we have to do this.”

He gave her an anguished look. “Come back to me…”

“I’ll try. It’s not like I’m planning on dying.. It’s just a possibility..” she looked away. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you, so I have to try my best to keep that promise.”

“What about this person after Asher?”

“I’m betting they are with our father. So if we go to him, he shouldn’t be a threat to anyone else.”

“Let me come with you..”

“I don’t want you hurt.”

Ryon’s eyes filled with tears.

“I love you. No matter what happens, remember that.” She turned to Asher and nodded. They both headed to the door then disappeared.

Asher spread his wings, so she did the same. He led her to the hidden Fae world, landing outside a forested area. She looked around as they entered. 

After about a mile, a large city appeared.

He led her through to a large building. “Remember, he’s a King.. he’s used to respect.”

“He’s not getting any from me..” Asrai muttered.

Asher opened the door and approached a tall man sitting on a throne. He bowed, “Father.”

Asrai followed his lead, looking around the room in amazement before her eyes focused on the man.

“Asher.” He looked at Asrai, “You were supposed to take out the threat.”

“She is no threat to us, Father. She barely knows of our world.”

“She  _ is  _ a threat!” He growled. “And you will destroy her or you’ll join her.”

Asher looked at Asrai a moment and shook his head, “I cannot.”

“Then you’ll die.” 

Asrai finally spoke up. “Why? Why do you want me dead so badly? Why did you never want me in the first place?”

“ _ You  _ are trash. You should have stayed in the sea and never touched land.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You are a threat to me. You deserve death.”

Asrai shook her head, “All I wanted was your acceptance.. I would have even joined you if you asked.. but you choose to hate me instead.”

“You would have turned on me eventually.” He answered before standing, slowly approaching the twins.

The door soon opened and he looked up, away from his children.

Asrai took a chance and tried to attack him, water appearing and moving to stab at him. He stepped forward and caught her without looking, his hand tight around her throat.

“ASRAI!” Ryon lunged out of the guard’s grip, racing toward her with his eyes a deep red.

The King backhanded Ryon, knocking him into a wall.

Asrai clawed at his hand, her mind starting to go fuzzy.

Asher growled and shot fire at their father which made him growl and drop Asrai to the floor.

Ryon pushed himself up, snarling in rage. His eyes were blank as he headed for the King, his fangs glinting.

The King was busy with Asher, his own flames pushing Asher’s back.

When Asher was backed up against the wall, rock appeared out of the ground, holding him still.

Arion turned quickly and caught Ryon, punching him in the gut before looking at Asrai who was weakly standing now.

Ryon groaned, his teeth sinking into Arion’s leg.

Arion kicked him off before his eyes locked on his daughter. Asrai backed up a bit before her eyes started glowing. She shot a burst of light out at Arion making him hiss.

“Leave her alone.” Ryon’s voice was monotone as he regained his feet. He stalked toward Arion, claws sprouting from his hands.

Arion looked back and plunged his hand through Ryon’s chest. He removed his hand as Ryon fell, wiping the blood away on his pants before turning back to Asrai. 

Asrai’s eyes were still glowing, “You’re going to regret that.”

The King laughed, “You are the one who will regret. Regret coming here, that is.” He was at her side in an instant, his hand back around her throat. He lifted her off the ground, his other hand going to her wrists to prevent her from attacking.

She kicked at him for a minute before wind began rushing around them. Her long hair whipped violently. He began backing up a little in surprise, but his hand stayed squeezing her neck.

Twin blasts of weak lightning struck him from across the room, the exiled Fae finally free of the guards. They supported each other, their faces determined.

He laughed at them a moment before the wind picked up speed. Asrai was barely conscious, her glowing eyes just cracked open. Her power continued though, the wind pushing Arion back and making him drop her.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, light blasting at him rapidly, beginning to burn holes in him.

He shot fire at her which the wind blew to the side, one of the walls lighting on fire.

Asher struggled against the rocks, still unable to move.

Light suddenly flashed through the whole room, suddenly healing Ryusei and Shouma, reviving Ryon, and beginning to turn Arion to ash. 

When the light died down, Arion was on the floor, muttering to himself as his body disintegrated.

Asrai moved to his side, looking him over sadly.

He met her eyes, “The prophecy.. is true.. You.. are Queen now..” His eyes closed before the rest of him vanished.

She sat there staring at where he’d been for a few moments before collapsing over on her side.

Ryusei and Shouma rushed to her side, light covering her. Both Fae trembled with exertion, but didn’t stop. Finally the light went out and both men gave Asher shaky smiles, then passed out.

Asher finally got free of the rock, going and checking on everyone.

Asrai woke slowly, her mind trying to process what had happened.

She finally opened her eyes and found herself in a room with a large pink tree. She was on a bed, Ryon laying beside her.

She stared at Ryon for a while as she rested a bit more.

“You kept your promise.” His voice was soft, his eyes opening to look at her.

She nodded, “I still feel really weak though..”

“It’s alright. As long as you’re beside me.” He sat up and kissed her gently.

She gave him a small smile and cuddled against him.

A little while later, she finally pushed herself up and went to the door, looking around in confusion.

“We’re still in the castle. I wasn’t entirely with it, but I heard Asher say something about a royal chamber.” Ryon joined her.

She nodded slowly and began wandering, looking for Asher.

Finally, she spotted him. 

He looked up and smiled, “Good to see you up.”

She nodded slowly, “I’m confused..”

“About?”

“When.. When I killed him.. he said I was Queen?”

Asher gave her a small smile, “You  _ were  _ first born. And you were the one who defeated him. So yes, you are technically Queen.”

She nodded slowly, “I know nothing of the Fae. How am I supposed to rule them?”

He chuckled, “That’s what I’m here for. I’ll teach you everything you need to know. And you don’t even have to be here all the time if you want to go back to the ocean.”

Asrai looked at Ryon worriedly.

“Whatever you decide, I’m not going anywhere.” He said gently before looking at Asher. “Are Ryu and Shouma alright? They were looking pretty shaky, last I saw.”

“Well, Asrai did heal them up but then they used their powers to heal her, so they are alright, just resting.”

Ryon smiled. “Good. How’s it feel to be free?”

“A little odd, honestly. I’m just afraid our people will only see the bad I did and not accept me..”

“Well, we accept you, so screw them.”

Asher chuckled slightly, “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

He led them to a kitchen where a few other Fae were baking. Plates were brought out to them and they sat down to begin eating. Asrai looked around, still a bit shocked she was in a castle, let alone in charge of it.

Asher chuckled again, “You’ll get used to things, don’t worry.”

She nodded, “So.. you’ll show me around the city?”

He nodded, “Full tour.”

Ryon laughed as he ate, one hand wrapped around hers.

A few moments later, Ryu and Shouma came slowly in. Their eyes were wary and they stayed by the door.

“What’s wrong?” Asrai asked softly.

“What’s going to happen now? Are we going to be executed?” Shouma asked as Ryu shook his head at him.

“We have to run..” Ryu turned away.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Asrai assured.

“We are exiled, our power nearly gone.” Shouma looked down.

Asrai looked at Asher who raised an eyebrow. He then smirked and nodded. He whispered something to her and they both stood and approached Shouma and Ryusei. 

They held out their hands, light surrounding the two in front of them.

The men stared at them in confusion.

After a few minutes, the twins both dropped their hands. 

Asrai smiled, “Consider yourselves unexiled.”

Ryu looked like he was going to faint from shock while Shouma just smiled in relief.

Asher held onto Ryusei so he wouldn’t fall.

“Why?” The question was soft.

“Because, you don’t deserve to be exiled,” Asher answered. Asrai nodded in agreement.

Tears welled in the Fae’s eyes and he grabbed onto Asher’s shirt. “Stay with me?”

“Of course,” Asher said softly, wrapping his arms around Ryu.

Ryon watched quietly, then went and embraced Asrai. “You’ll be a great Queen.”

She smiled slightly, “We’ll see.”

“Have fun. I’m in need of a swim. Probably should reassure your mom too.”

“Alright. I’ll be home in a little bit.”

He kissed her, then headed out of the castle. He dived into the water, swimming lazily toward their settlement. A dark shadow fell over him and he froze.


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing the city, Asrai headed back toward the ocean. She dove in, her tail appearing behind her.

A flash of blue green from the seabed glinted as she went by.

She froze for a moment then approached it.

A tail was partly visible, the rest of whatever it was covered by sand and broken staffs. The current kicked up, revealing a bloodied, limp hand.

She quickly uncovered the body, panicking when she recognized it.

Ryon was covered in blood, gashes and stab wounds on almost every exposed inch of skin. Some of the shark tooth blades were buried in the wounds, the handles broken off.

She quickly began removing the blades as she forced energy into him, slowly closing up the wounds.

His tail floating in the water as he lay in her arms was the only movement. 

Then a merman appeared, scowling as he saw her. “Get away from the  _ dysnai _ !”

“No. He’s a good person..” Asrai said softly as she continued forcing energy into Ryon.

“He’s dysnai and if you don’t get away, his fate will be yours.”

She looked up, “I literally just killed the King of The Fae.. Do you really think I’d care if I have to fight you too?”

The merman hesitated. “I have orders…”

“From who?”

“Lady Desrie, my ruler.”

“Look, he’s protected by my settlement and the Fae. If she feels like coming to argue over it, then let her.”

The merman swallowed hard, then nodded. “I will deliver the message.” He swam away, disappearing quickly.

Asrai continued to heal Ryon for a while before carrying him to their settlement home.

He suddenly gasped, his hands clenching around her. His fangs were starting to become visible.

Asrai sighed and held her wrist out to him.

“Can’t..won’t hurt..leave her alone…” His eyes were unfocused and large, his body shaking with exertion.

“Shh, Ryon. It’s alright.”

“My..mother..war because of me..” His eyes cleared a little and he recoiled at the sight of Asrai’s wrist.

“It’s alright. We’re going to protect you.”

“I’m a monster..you should not fight over..me.” His face twisted in pain as he bent double.

“I love you. And you’re not a monster. I will spend the rest of forever convincing you of that.”

He shook, arms wrapped around himself. “I want to hold you..But the hunger, I’ll drain you..”

“I trust you,” she wrapped her arms around him. “Drink a little, I don’t mind.”

“Stop me if I lose myself.” He gently bit into her wrist and began to drink. After a few minutes, his eyes went cloudy and he accelerated with a moan of pleasure.

She let him drink for another couple minutes, then pulled away as she began to grow dizzy.

He snarled, red flashing eyes matching the bloody fangs as he tried to grab her.

She focused a moment and put her hand on his head, forcing a calming energy into him.

He paused, swaying as his eyes returned to normal. “Rai..they ambushed me, I’m sorry. I couldn’t defend myself. It happened so fast..” He winced. “Feel so weak..”

“I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I’m going to protect you, okay?”

“She’s going to come after you! I don’t want you hurt. I’ll leave and she’ll go after me.”

Asrai growled, “No. I’m going to protect you. You belong with this settlement and more than just me here cares about you.” 

“I’m not worth the settlement’s lives.” Ryon staggered toward the door as it opened to reveal Asrai’s friend.

He grabbed Ryon gently and led him back to sit down. “You need to rest.”

“‘Karu..make her understand..I need to go.” Ryon stared woozily at the other merman.

“No. You need to stay here.” Hikaru said sternly. “We’re keeping you safe.”

“Desrie will level this place worse than the hunters did! I can’t--” Ryon’s words trailed off as his knees buckled and he sagged into Hikaru’s arms.

“I don’t care,” Asrai said. “You’re staying here and that’s that.”

Hikaru nodded in agreement.

“Idi..” Ryon’s eyes closed.

Asrai kissed Ryon’s forehead, “Keep him here, okay?”

Hikaru nodded again as Asrai went out of their little cave.

“You’re the one who saved the dysnai?” An imperious voice spoke.

“Yes. He’s not dysnai. He’s our friend.”

“ _ Friend _ ? He’s a freak, not fit to be protected. But maybe he hasn’t shown his true nature yet. You’ll think differently when he starts killing your community.”

“First off, I know exactly what he is. Second,  _ this  _ settlement actually cares about him. Third, he’s also protected by the Fae, not just this settlement. And finally, he’s not killed anyone here. Even if he did, I could likely revive them.”

A large blonde mermaid came into view. “So you’re the weird healer.” She sneered at Asrai. “I still can’t believe I gave birth to dysnai. I tried to raise it, only for it to attack other children and kill sharks for fun. I should have destroyed it then, but I was weak and instead banished it to land. But it’s returned and I  _ won’t _ be disgraced. You have three options. Kill it, allow me to or try to defeat me.”

Asrai growled, “ _ He _ is a person, not an it. And you’ll have to go through me if you want him dead.” Her eyes began glowing suddenly.

Desrie snarled, a gold staff with a blade materializing in her hands. She swam furiously forward, aiming at Asrai’s chest.

Asrai attempted to block, the blade slicing at her slightly. She began shooting light at Desrie as she backed away from her.

Desrie cried out as the light hit her, a burn appearing on her arm. “Why? Why would you protect the freak?”

“Because. I love him, like he deserves. Unlike you, who was a bitch and threw your own child away.” Asrai shot out again.

“ _ Child _ ? He’s a monster!”

“No, he’s not!”

Desrie shook her head. “You’re blinded by what he looks like on the outside.”

“No! I know what he is on the inside. And I love him for that.”

“Stop trying to hurt her!” Ryon raced to block Desrie’s staff, letting out a noise when the blade embedded itself in his abdomen.

Desrie gave a cruel smile, twisting then pulling it out and backing away.

Ryon clasped the injury, then began to sink to the ground.

Asrai’s eyes, which had been glowing white, turned a dark black. “Still have to go through me or else I’ll save him.” 

“Gladly.” The mermaid charged, blade outstretched.

Asrai flung her arm out, a burst of dark energy going toward Desrie. Asrai didn’t react when she was stabbed with the blade, just creating and throwing another burst. 

Desrie screamed, her body bursting into flames.

Asrai removed the blade, going to Ryon and beginning to heal him. She ignored her growing pain, just focused on saving him.

“Don’t die..” His eyes were clouding as his hand brushed her injury. “Heal..yourself instead..”

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I was..so happy to be loved. I won’t forget..” He coughed, blood trickling from his lips.

She forced energy faster, her eyes still glowing black. The light entering him went from white to a dull grey as black energy poured out of her joining the white. She frowned a moment but his wound continued to heal so she went back to healing. After a few more minutes, she began feeling really dizzy. The glowing in her eyes died out and they went back to their usual hue.

Ryon’s back arched as the dark energy was absorbed, then he went limp.

Asrai attempted to carry him to the cave but fell outside the entrance, losing consciousness.

When she woke, she tried to look around, still feeling dizzy and confused.

“Rai...sorry. So sorry..hurt because of me..deserve to die..” Ryon was delirious, sweat soaking the blankets he was wrapped in. His lips were blue, and he shook uncontrollably.

Asrai pushed herself up and went to him, pushing white light into him.

He searched for her blindly, his hands stretching out.

She took one hand gently, “You’re okay.”

“I-I can’t see you.” His eyes were milky white as he clung to her.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” She continued trying to help him.

“Why did she want to hurt you? I was the one she hated.”

“Because I was defending you. She kept calling you a monster and an it.. I don’t know how someone could ever treat their child that way.. no matter what they are.”

“I..don’t deserve you..”

“I love you.” She said, kissing his forehead and praying her light could make him see again.

He began to cry, “I just wanted to make her happy. But this..this  _ thing _ inside me..I wish I could tear it out!”

“I’m sorry. You are who you are, and you were made this way for a reason. I love you exactly how you are, alright? She didn't deserve you.”

With a sudden flash, his eyes were normal. He sobbed harder as he finally saw her, clinging desperately to her waist. “I’m sorry for everything..”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“She almost killed you! If not for me, she wouldn’t have had an issue with you. It’s all my fault.”

“Please don’t blame yourself, okay? We’re both safe and that’s what matters.”

“But..there are others..I can’t risk..” He tried to get out of the blankets, panic building. “Stay away from you and you’ll be okay…”

She wrapped her arms around him, “Deep breaths. We’ll both be okay together. I’ll take care of any danger that comes our way.”

He hung his head. “I don’t want you hurt..”

“I know, but I can take whatever comes. Being with you is more important.”

He took her hand and kissed it, then shivered. “I don’t feel good..” He slumped over unconscious.

She frowned, laying him down gently. She remembered the dark energy from before and wondered if that was what was affecting him.

Fangs sank into her wrist, his face cold and his eyes hungry. He rapidly drank, then dropped her before going out the door.

“R..Ryon?” She tried to follow after him.

There were sudden screams from outside, cut off rapidly. Then a flash of bright light and all was quiet.

She went and checked what was going on, determined to help even though she felt weak.

Several merpeople lay lifeless, Hikaru among them. Her mother stood above Ryon, a stake in her shaking hand.

He lay still, his eyes dimming as dark light poured out of him.

She let out a sob, going to heal the merpeople first. She spread light out above them for several minutes then she lifted Ryon and carried him out to the beach. She took him to his house, laying him on the couch before healing him up. She collapsed into a chair, staring at him blankly.

An hour later, he gave her a confused look. “What are we doing here?”

“When I was healing you yesterday.. some dark energy got mixed in..” she said slowly.

“Okay..?” Then he blanched. “Something happened, didn’t it? I..hurt someone again.”

“It wasn’t your fault.. it was mine.” She said quietly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me..” she shakily stood. “I saved them..and I’ll explain it was my fault.. they won’t be mad at you.” She blinked tiredly, “I’ll go somewhere where I can’t screw things up again..”

He shot off the couch. “It’s not your fault.  _ Please don’t leave me _ ..unless you can’t stand me either..”

“It was my fault! Without the dark energy, you wouldn’t have been sick. You wouldn’t have attacked anyone. Until I know what this dark energy is and figure out how to control it..”

“Go then.” He headed into the bedroom and closed the door.

She began crying. She fell back into the chair and sobbed, curling up on herself.

He sat on the bed, staring dully at the wall. After a few minutes, he grabbed a pill bottle and swallowed the contents, grimacing at the taste. He took a deep breath, then stood and opened the door. He headed for the kitchen, opening a bottle of whisky and taking a deep drink. He glanced at her. “Thought you didn’t want to be with me?”

She looked up through teary eyes, “How could you think that? Of course I want to be with you.. I just don’t want to do anything to hurt you further..” She stood and swayed. 

“Leaving hurts me..but it doesn’t matter anymore..” He could see dark spots in his vision and sighed. “They kicked in fast…” He tried to set the bottle down, but missed the counter and winced as he heard it shatter on the floor. “Wonder who will clean that up when they find..”

She wiped her eyes and approached him. She scanned him over and froze. She began pushing light into him, breaking down the medicine he took and working it out of his system so he wouldn’t die.

“I don’t belong..don’t want to live alone. Let me go so you can focus on you..” He slurred.

“All I do is cause you pain.. even in trying to help, I hurt you..” she let her hands drop as she eyed a large piece of broken glass. She bent down and picked it up.

He froze, ripping it from her hand. “You have people that need you! I..don’t. I’m the one who causes pain.”

She shook her head, “ _ I  _ need you..”

“You..are stronger than I am. Than I’ll ever be..” He weighed the glass, his face sad.

“And I’m tired of being strong. I can’t live without you.. and if you are leaving me.. I should follow.”

“Your family..they deserve to have you.”

She shook her head and grabbed another piece of glass off the floor. “Ash will be fine. He can run things. And mom has him now, she won’t be alone..”

“You think we’d be happy finally?”

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” she held the glass tight, placing it to her wrist.

She looked up when the front door opened. 

Asher stared at them a moment, “What are you doing?!”

“Just leave us alone..” Asrai said quietly, wincing as she sliced, blood beginning to pour.

Ryon stabbed the glass shard into his stomach, slowly falling to the floor.

Asher went to their side, light appearing around them. Asrai soon lost consciousness, sliding to the floor.

After a long time, Asher lifted them and carried them to the bedroom. He sat down, keeping an eye on them both.

Slowly Ryon’s eyes opened. He exhaled hard, tears falling down his cheeks before he tried to grab another pill bottle.

Asher quickly moved it away from him. “Just lay back and rest.”

“Why? To wake up alone again?”

“Asrai is right here,” he said softly. “And I’m not going anywhere until you two are in a better headspace.”

“She’s leaving. She blames herself for something I did. Says it’s her fault and she doesn’t want to hurt anyone else. So I will be alone again. And it’s not worth it.”

“Will you shut it?! We  _ all  _ care about you. You’re never going to be alone again. And she’s not going anywhere, okay?” 

Ryon looked at him. “Why would you care about me? I almost killed you. I’m a freak and I shouldn’t exist.”

“You’re my friend. And we might not drink blood, but we are kind of freaks ourselves.” He said quietly. “You just need to accept that we care. Ryu and Shouma do too.”

“Everyone accepts you. Your mother never hated her.”

“So? Our father controlled me and tried to kill her.. You’re not the only one with problems, you know.”

“My mother just almost killed her! Because she defended me!” Ryon yelled, his hands clenched and shaking. “I’m not worth her life!!”

“She thinks you are! She  _ loves  _ you. Why are you trying to push away love when you need it?”

“Monsters don’t get love. They get death like they deserve.” Ryon’s voice was dull and monotone.

“You aren’t a monster!” Asher went and grabbed Ryon’s collar. “She  _ loves you. _ We  _ care _ about you. Just get that through your thick skull already!”

His eyes were sad, tears streaming faster. “I don’t know how.”

Asher let him go and sighed, “Just take deep breaths and relax.”

Asrai moved slightly, wrapping her arms around him, still not fully conscious.

Ryon curled into her, sobbing so hard his breath began hitching. “I don’t know how..” He repeated over and over.

“It’s alright,” Asher said softly.

Asrai woke slightly, “Ryon? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how..monsters don’t get love…” He repeated again, his face red and puffy as he cried.

“You’re not a monster,” she kissed his head after sitting up. She held him close for a long time.

Ryon clung to her, his mind racing. He had to protect Asrai. After a few minutes, he let go and started to rise.

She grabbed out and held his wrist, “Don’t go..”

“I have to protect you. Protect the settlement.” Ryon’s eyes were desperate. “They won’t stop coming after me.”

“Please, Ryon.. or at least take me with you..”

“You’ll get hurt..” He looked at her, his eyes terrified.

“Do you ever think that maybe you’re hurting me by leaving?” She asked softly.

He averted his eyes, but didn’t break her hold. “I’m sorry..”

“Please don’t leave me. I love you,” she moved and kissed his hand.

“I love you so much..I can’t stand the idea of anything happening to you. But I became what they always said I’d be, a mindless murderer.”

“It was my fault though,” she reminded. “I don’t know where that energy came from.”

“It doesn’t matter! My dark half enjoyed it! It wants more..” He began to tremble as raised voices were heard outside.

Asrai ignored the voices, focusing on Ryon, “It’s alright. If you want to leave the settlement, we can. We can find somewhere new to go. But I’m not leaving you, so please don’t leave me.”

“I don’t want to kill you. And you shouldn’t have to leave your family here.”

“It’s my choice, isn’t it?”

The door was slammed open, a merman rushing toward Ryon with a spear. He didn’t move, his face resigned.

Asrai stood quickly, standing between the merman and Ryon.

“Move! Dysnai must die!” The merman aimed the spear.

“You’ll have to go through me,” she stared defiantly.

“Fine.” He stabbed forward, the spear impaling her through. The tip emerged out her back and embedded itself in Ryon’s side.

Asrai struggled to stay upright through the pain, but her eyes began glowing black. She held her hand out, dark energy beginning to dissolve the merman. 

He screamed, releasing his hold on the spear and trying to fight off the energy. He thrashed, sinking to the ground as the energy finally made him disappear.

Asrai did her best to turn and look at Ryon. She gently removed the spear from his side. Blood was pooling around her but she didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes returned to their normal color before she forced light into Ryon.

His eyes were filled with tears, one hand touching her face before he fell back on the bed.

She continued healing him for just another minute before her vision began getting spotty. She fell forward, sliding down the spear to the floor.

Asher finally moved, kneeling beside her and working on healing her up. He then finished healing Ryon and cleaned them up and into non-bloody clothes. He watched them worriedly as they rested on the bed.

Ryon stirred, crying out Asrai’s name softly. “Asrai..I’m sorry..you can’t die..not for me.”

“Shh, Ryon. Asrai is healed. She’ll just be a bit weak from the blood loss.”

The breed’s eye cracked open. “This is why..she has to get away from me. Take her away, keep her safe  _ please _ . Take her to the Fae land for now.”

“She’ll just leave and try to find you.”

“I can’t let her die because I’m dysnai. I have to get far away so no one gets hurt anymore.”

“Will you shut up?” Asher growled, “We care about you. She will find you no matter where you go. Love is stronger than this.”

Ryon sighed, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Asrai woke a while later, weakly pushing herself up and looking over at Ryon. She stared at him for a long while, gently holding his hand.

“Asrai.. I know you love him, but are you sure this is what’s right for him? He seems to want to protect you.”

“I don’t want him to leave,” Asrai answered plainly. “He’s safer with us anyway. I don’t care if I get hurt, I care about him.”

“That’s part of what I mean though.. You don’t care about yourself. At all apparently. You two both tried to kill yourselves.. Do you not care about the rest of us?”

She looked down, “I do. But..” She shook her head, “I’m sorry. I caused him to attack the settlement. There was dark energy.. I don’t know what I did.”

Asher sighed, “We  _ are _ part dark fairy. It would explain why you can use dark powers. I’ve never really been able to use them though, so I didn’t expect you’d have them.. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”

“What is a dark fairy?”

“In a lot of ways, the same as a light fairy. Our father was a mix of both, which is why you have both abilities. You just need to learn to control it so you don’t get anyone else into trouble.”

Asrai nodded slowly, looking back at Ryon.

“What do you intend to do about the throne?”

She sighed, “If I can convince Ryon to stay, I’ll try to rule. But I’ll need your help, especially since I don’t know much about the Fae yet.”

Asher nodded, “I’ll help however I can.”

“Unless you’d rather take it? You were in line technically...”

“You are older. And though I was raised to be King, I’m not sure I ever really wanted it.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

Asrai continued to watch Ryon sleeping for a long while. When he finally woke, she kissed him gently. “Hey.”

“Hi.” His voice was subdued and he refused to meet her eyes. “Glad I’m not King of anything.”

She sighed, “Are you feeling well enough to get up?”

He nodded slowly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and took his hand. She gently pulled him out of bed and to the living room.

  
Asher and Ryusei were sitting there talking quietly to each other. Asher looked up and smiled when he noticed they were finally up.

Asrai sat Ryon down in a chair, then knelt beside him, “We thought we should just have a small talk. Just to let you know what we are thinking, okay?”

Ryon sighed. “I’m fine, if that’s what you three are worried about. So you guys are free to go.”

Asrai sighed and looked down. She was quiet for a minute before speaking, “I’m going to follow you wherever you want to go. As long as you love me.. If you really don’t want me around because you don’t like me, I’ll go.” She took a deep breath and continued, “If you decide to stay, I’m going to stay and rule the Fae. Not that I’m leaving the ocean entirely. But if you decide you want to stay away from the settlement, I’ll hand things over to Asher, and we can find somewhere new to go.” She paused then spoke again, “You and I tried to kill ourselves, Ry.. Neither of us are really fine right now, so don’t push us away.”

“I am being hunted, Asrai. I told you I was barred from the ocean. I am outcast everywhere. I can’t make you happy. I asked Asher to take you to the Fae, but obviously he disagreed. I’m a curse and I refuse to make anyone else the same.”

“ _ You  _ make me happy, just being you. I don’t know why you don’t see that.”

“How can you be happy when you are marked for death by being with me?!”

“My love for you is greater than my fear. And I would rather be with you and die a thousand times than to never have been with you.”

He stared at the ground and mumbled something under his breath.

She sighed, “I love you.. Okay?” 

“I’m nothing special. Just a freak.” 

“You’re special to me. I just wish you’d see that.” She stood slowly. 

Tears began trickling down his face. 

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “It’s alright. Everything is okay.”

“I don’t want to be alone..but I can’t deal with you getting hurt. Like earlier, you could have died simply for my existence.”

“I don’t want you to be alone either. I don’t care if I get hurt, I just want to be with you.”

“You need to care about yourself more.”

“You need to care about yourself more! Care about what makes you happy instead of trying to push the happiness away.”

“How can I when everyone I care about dies because of me?” Ryon looked up, his eyes haunted. “People have been killed simply for being friends with me! Their lives were robbed from them because I let them get close!”

“I’m sorry,” she held him tightly. “Just let us try to protect you and ourselves. We’ve maybe gotten hurt, but we haven’t died yet. And like I said, I’d rather spend the last of my life with you, then not having been with you and live longer.”

He buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m just..so tired of looking over my shoulder. I want to be free and dying was easier than living.”

“Just let me protect you from now on, okay? I’ll protect you from everything I can.”

“Who will protect you?”

She shrugged, “Asher? Ryu? We aren’t alone anymore.  _ You _ aren’t alone.”

He chuckled tearily. “Not fair to drag them into this.”

“We’re not being dragged. Well, me at least,” Asher offered.

Ryu snickered. “I’m walking into this with open eyes.”

Asrai smiled, “See? Not alone.”

Ryon raised his head, his eyes moving to each of them. “You’re all crazy. But thanks.”

“Anything for you,” Asrai grinned. “Now, is anyone else hungry?” She chuckled.

“Famished.” Ryu gave her a smile.

She headed to the kitchen and began cooking.

_ Time skip _

Asrai was exploring the Fae city, checking out the small shops. Not many people knew who she was yet, so she was able to stay quiet and enjoy her day. She had just exited a shop when she heard something strange.

“Share with me!” A voice hissed from the alley as a moaning noise echoed off the walls.

She quickly followed it, checking to see where the moaning came from.

A young woman rested in a man’s arms, his face buried in her neck as another man growled angrily beside him. She was growing pale, her eyelids fluttering slowly.

“Leave her alone!” Asrai growled, preparing to attack.

“Mind your own business. Unless you want to be my meal.” The growling man glared at her threateningly as he bared long fangs.

“You don’t belong in our city,” she answered, throwing a burst of dark energy at him.

He snarled and lunged for her, sidestepping the energy.

The other man dropped the woman, wiping his lips and grinning evilly at Asrai.

She backed up, throwing another burst.

It caught him head on and he vaporized in a burst of flame.

The other man lost the smile, then vanished. A second later, his hand was squeezing her throat tightly.

She struggled against him, clawing at his hand as her vision began to grow spotty. “You...” she tried to threaten him but couldn’t. She tried gathering another burst of dark energy, but it was quite weak.

He laughed and squeezed tighter.

Asrai began slowing down. As a last ditch attempt, she pulled out a dagger and tried to stab him with it.

“I lucked out today, didn’t I? Royal blood is probably far sweeter than anything else.” He took the dagger away and tucked it in his pocket, then stared into her eyes. “Sleep, my little honeypot.”

Her eyes soon slipped shut as she passed out.

She woke a while later, finding herself tied up to a wall. She began fighting against the ties.

“Welcome back.” The vampire gave her a mocking bow. “Please keep fighting. It makes the blood taste vibrant.”

“Why don’t you just drain me and get it over with?”

“That would be such a waste, don’t you think? A royal being drained and discarded is so tacky.”

She sighed, “Well, I’m also part mermaid, so I hope I taste terrible.”

“I like salt.” He approached her, one hand caressing her cheek.

She tried to pull away from him but couldn’t.

“Why don’t you just surrender? I promise I won’t hurt you unnecessarily. Merely be available for my needs and I will take care of you.” 

She hung her head but stayed silent.

He sighed and stepped back, sitting down in front of her. “I’m not a monster, you know. I just have needs.”

“I know. I know a vampire. Well, part anyway.” She said quietly. “Why can’t you find someone willing to help you instead of just taking people?”

“Who wants to help us?”

“I help him. And not just because he’s my boyfriend.” She finally looked back up. “I can’t be the only nice person in the world.”

“Who am I kidding? We  _ are _ monsters. We drink blood to survive. We didn’t choose to be this way, but no one wants to be a servant to one of us.” He looked pensive.

“You remind me a lot of him.. He hates being part vampire and constantly calls himself a monster,” she sighed. “I wish I could get it through his head that he’s not. You’re not either. You might have been born a vampire, and you might need to drink blood to survive, but you don’t have to give in to the bad aspects of it..”

He remained silent for a moment, then rose and began untying her.

“What are you doing?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Setting you free.” He finished the last of the ropes and stepped to the side, extending her dagger hilt first. “Go.”

She took the dagger and tucked it away. She then looked thoughtful, “You still need blood, don’t you?” She held out her wrist as her other hand gently felt the bruising around her neck.

He rapidly shook his head, backing into the wall. “You should use that dagger to end my existence.”

“No. You don’t deserve that.” she said softly. 

“You don’t know me..” He said softly. 

“Everyone makes mistakes and bad choices sometimes. But I can tell you’re a good person inside.” She replied before holding her wrist out again.

“I..I won’t hurt you or anyone else ever again. I will simply fade away. But you are kind for offering. And I am truly sorry for causing you harm.” He looked resigned, his face framed by the sun through the window.

She stared at him closely. “You.. You look so much like him..”

He cocked his head. “Who?”

“My boyfriend.” She shook her head, “Sorry for staring.”

“That’s strange. I had a brother once, but he died.” He winced as an angry voice was heard approaching.

Asrai frowned, looking around quickly.

“Yamae! Is she prepared yet?” A tall vampire strode in, his face going red as he saw her free.

She backed up, mentally preparing to attack if need-be.

“No, Father. I am setting her free. I will not participate in this anymore.”

The other vampire snarled, striding toward him and wrapping a hand around his throat. “You dare defy me? You know the consequences.” His fangs emerged, then he sank them into the defiant vampire’s throat.

Asrai sent a shot of dark energy at the one biting.

He howled as it hit, causing a burn on his shoulder. He raised his head, gazing at her venomously. “Sit down and wait your turn.”

The boy called out weakly. “Run!”

She focused a larger blast and shot it at the man. 

The vampire sneered, snapping the boy’s neck and dropping him before turning to Asrai. “You think you can defeat me?”

She glared, “You’ll pay for hurting him!”

“He was worthless. I can create another who will be loyal.” The vampire began striding toward her. “I’m going to enjoy draining you.”

She threw another burst of darkness before pulling out the dagger. 

He paused as he saw it. “So he was holding out..I should have made his death more painful.”

She rushed toward him, slicing at him violently.

He recoiled, hissing as the blade cut shallowly and his skin started to smoke.

She continued for a moment before attempting to stab him with it. 

He backhanded her, his eyes going bright red.

She fell back and tried to push herself back up.

He grabbed her shirt, picking her up as he roughly wrenched her head to the side. His fangs brushed her neck.

She tried to fight against him to get free.

He chuckled. “I can’t wait to taste you.” He drew back a little and tried to lock eyes with her.

In a hesitant moment, she caught his gaze.

“You will give yourself to me.” His voice went low and seductive.

She nodded slowly, stopping her fighting.

He smiled, then bit her.

After a minute, she began struggling again.

He scowled, withdrawing to try to capture her eyes again.

She held the dagger tightly and stabbed it toward the man.

He shrieked as the blade buried itself in his chest. He began to smoke, then flame. Pushing away, he tried to put himself out.

She watched, struggling to stay upright.

He quickly turned into an inferno, shrieking incoherently until he crumbled into ash.

She moved slowly toward Yamae, falling to her knees. She forced energy into him rapidly, light coating his body.

He let out a gasp, inhaling air rapidly.

She continued trying to make sure he was healed all the way before she passed out beside him.

He blinked his eyes open and shook her gently.

She muttered slightly, not fully waking, “Ryon.. I’m so tired..”

Yamae froze, his eyes going wide. He repeated the name softly, sitting against the wall. He glimpsed the dagger a few feet away and stood.

Asrai twitched slightly. 

A figure appeared in the doorway. “Who are you?”

Yamae flinched, clutching the dagger and backing up. “I didn’t hurt her, I swear!”

The figure started toward him, then paused, “You look like Ryon..?”

Yamae froze again. “Why do you know my brother’s name?” 

“Brother? Ryon is our friend.”

“He’s dead!” Yamae shook his head, aiming the dagger at his chest as he glanced at Asrai. “I got her hurt. I will not fight you. You may execute me for my crimes.”

“Ryon isn’t dead.. I don’t know who told you that? He was abandoned by his parents..”

Yamae’s eyes narrowed. “Father said he didn’t survive birth because he wasn’t fully vampire…” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Am I being executed or doing it myself?”

“Ryon survived. Then his mother kicked him out for being part vamp and eating sharks.” Asher informed. He looked at Asrai and sighed. He approached Yamae and took the blade from him.

The young vampire took a deep breath, closing his eyes and standing rigidly in place.

Asher moved away, lifting Asrai and heading to the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Letting you go.” Asher sighed. “I get the feeling she doesn’t want you dead even if you’ve hurt her. Especially if you’re Ryon’s brother. You can come with me if you want to meet him.”

“He’ll hate me..kill me please.”

“I’ll consider it, if you meet Ryon first. He’s not going to hate you.”

Yamae heaved a sigh, then followed Asher out of the building.

Asher took them to Ryon’s house, opening the door slowly. He entered, then allowed Yamae in. “Ryon! I found her! And someone you might want to meet!”

Ryon raced out, his eyes red and puffy. He clutched Asrai to his chest tight as he gave Asher a thankful smile.

Yamae’s hand fumbled for the doorknob behind his back, trying to escape before anyone noticed.

Asher looked over, “I don’t know what happened to her, I’m sure he can explain. But apparently he’s your brother..” 

“I..I think Father attacked her.” Yamae stammered before looking at Asher. “Have you decided yet?”

Ryon’s eyes widened and he fell back onto the couch as he looked at Yamae. “ _ Brother _ ?”

“At least half,” Asher nodded, taking Asrai and placing her down gently. “And Ryon, can you please convince him he doesn’t deserve being killed?”

Ryon blinked. “Why does he believe that?”

Yamae began talking rapidly. “I kidnapped her, but then I set her free but Father came in and he was so angry and he bit me and then I felt warmth and I found her unconscious and then he showed up and took the dagger away and I’m not a good person so I don’t deserve to live and why isn’t anyone mad? Why won’t anyone kill me?”

“Because.. you’re good..” Asrai muttered slowly, trying to push herself up.

“Rai, take it easy.” Ryon gently helped her sit up.

Yamae was beginning to panic, eyes locked on the dagger tucked in Asher’s belt. “I deserve to burn! Kill me!”

“Come here,” Asrai ordered.

Yamae took a shuddery breath, then slowly moved to the couch. He stared at the wall above her stoically. “I’m ready.”

She pushed light into him, giving him calming energy. “Take a deep breath.”

He did, his face streaked with tears. “I will not cry out. Just make it quick?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then pushed another burst of energy into him, knocking him unconscious. “Now we have some time to figure out how to help him..” She leaned back tiredly.

“Are you sure we can?” Ryon stared sadly at the boy. 

“I hope so..”

The breed frowned. “I can’t believe I have a brother…”

“I know how you feel.” Asrai nodded. My

“Is he a vampire? And he keeps referring to Father..ours?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I think he’s full vamp.”

“Ryon! Take me with you!” Yamae cried out suddenly, stretching one arm above him. “I want to be with you, not here..I want to die too..”

Ryon paled and looked at Asrai. “What the hell?”

“He just found out you weren’t dead. Your father lied to him.”

Ryon swore and wrapped his arms around Yamae, whispering quietly to him.

Asrai blinked tiredly as she watched them. “I hope you can help him.”

He looked up. “You need to rest.”

She sighed and just rubbed at her throat for a minute. She finally nodded, “Alright.”

Ryon rose, kissing her hard. “Try not to get kidnapped anymore, okay?”

She chuckled slightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Ryon grinned to himself as he snuck up behind Asrai and began tickling her.

She began giggling, turning and looking at him. She then smirked and began tickling him back.

He laughed happily, then pulled her close and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, wrapping a hand in his hair.

He sighed happily when they parted. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“I’m all yours.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Your willing slave.”

“Oh?” She smirked. “That sounds fun.”

He chuckled. “Be gentle with me.”

She laughed lightly, “Alright. How about something fun? Maybe a picnic?”

“I’d like that. I expect you’ll want me to feed you?”

She chuckled, “Of course.”

“As you wish.” He whirled her around with a happy shout.

She grinned and headed to get the food together. She came back with a small basket and blanket, “Beach? Or park?”

“If we do beach, we could grab a swim?”

“Sounds good. I feel like I haven’t been in the water much lately..”

“You don’t have to do that on my account.” He grew quiet. “I know I have been antisocial lately.”

“You’re fine,” she kissed his cheek. 

He snorted, then gave her a small smile. “I  _ am _ sorry. Just..everything’s kinda piled on fast, you know? My mother’s attack, then finding out I have a brother.. Still processing it.”

“I understand. I’m still processing my own stuff. Asher and I work well together but still surprised at being in charge and having killed not only my father, but both your parents..”

“Are you sure you don’t resent me for that? You were almost killed because of it.”

“Why would I resent you? It wasn’t your fault.”

“My parents. My father I feel less guilty about because he didn’t know I was alive still. My mother...different matter.”

“Still don’t blame or resent you.”

“How did I manage to get the most forgiving woman in the universe?”

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. “Luck?” She took his hand, “Come on, let’s get going.”

He chuckled, following her.

When they arrived, he helped set up the blanket and food, then playfully tossed a grape in her mouth.

She smiled and grabbed a sandwich. 

Soon, a vicious laugh appeared from behind them. 

Asrai looked up quickly and noticed a tall skinny man approaching.

“Murderer!”

Ryon snarled. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Janus. And if you value your existence, you will not interfere.”

“What do you want?” Asrai raised an eyebrow.

“Your death in payment for Lord Aleron’s.”

Asrai sighed and pushed herself to her feet, “So you’re looking for a fight?”

“I do not fight. I execute.”

Ryon stood in front of her. “Why don’t you take a walk without sunscreen?”

Janus rolled his eyes, then smiled evilly. “I was uninterested in you. But if you insist, you can die with her, abomination.”

“Ryon, don’t. I don’t want you hurt.” Asrai focused and began gathering a burst of dark energy in her hand.

“He’s not getting you.” Ryon growled as Janus sped toward her. He blocked the vampire, hissing loudly as a knife sliced across his chest. It left a smoking wound as Janus laughed.

Ryon took a step backwards as he gritted his teeth. 

Asrai threw the burst of energy at Janus, “Leave him alone!”

“As you wish.” Janus backhanded Ryon viciously as he brushed the energy aside.

Ryon went flying, landing hard several feet away and going still.

Asrai growled and formed another burst. She ran at him before throwing it hard.

The vampire hissed as it connected, a burn appearing in his shirt. “I was going to make your death quick, but now I’ve reconsidered.”

She prepared another attack, not saying a word.

Janus waved a hand and her hands were suddenly bound tightly.

She fought against the ties, trying to get free.

Ryon came to, blinking his eyes at the scene. He realized what was happening and pushed himself up. Using his speed, he made it to Asrai’s side just as Janus murmured a teleportation spell at them. He grabbed onto Asrai tight as they vanished.

Asrai opened her eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

A dark cell, musty and wet smelling surrounded them. Rusty blood crusted manacles were on the walls and old stains covered the floor.

“Are you alright?” Ryon’s soft pained voice asked.

“Are you? You were hit pretty hard..”

“Not sure honestly. Everything’s pretty blurry.” He hissed under his breath. “Chest burns.”

“Get closer to my hands. I’ll try to heal you.” She struggled, still tied up.

There was muffled cursing, then the ropes fell from her hands. A pair of arms encircled her and he laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry..”

“I’m sorry you got pulled into this..” she said softly, light beginning to surround him.

“If it wasn’t for me..” He blinked slowly at her as the light illuminated his face. One eye was blackening, a nasty bruise covering one cheek. The pupil was large and he was fighting to stay conscious. “You’d be safe.”

“Don’t worry.” She said softly, “Sit.” She pulled him down and rested his head in her lap. “Just relax.” She continued to work on healing him as she wondered how they’d get out of there.

He slowly settled, his eyes closing.

After what had to be several hours, the door creaked open and Janus entered with a smile. “Have you said your goodbyes?”

“Do whatever you want to me, but he doesn’t deserve this.”

“He is an abomination.” Janus sneered, motioning guards into the cell to grab Ryon.

Asrai held him close, refusing to let go.

“You wish to watch?” Janus asked.

She shook her head rapidly, still not letting go.

“Release him.” Janus made another motion and the guards waited. “It makes no difference to me. Both of you are going to die here.”

She hung her head, loosening her grip on Ryon.

The guards quickly took him out the door.

Janus turned and followed them without a word, closing the door behind him.

She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry. 

“ASHER!” Ryu raced into the castle, his eyes blazing.

“What’s wrong?”

“The vampires have Asrai and Ryon.”

Asher growled, “Alright.. Do you know where?”

“Located them in the dungeon under the castle. Some asshole is claiming he’s the new king and will be executing Asrai publicly.”

“Damn. Alright, let’s go.”

Ryu nodded as Shouma joined them. The other Fae was so angry he was shaking, his hands clenched. “Yamae has disappeared as well.”

Asher sighed, “Ok. We’ll look for him after we save Asrai and Ryon.” He started off, heading to the dungeon.

Ryon shook in agony as the guards left his cell. He fervently prayed Asrai had gotten free, his raw voice barely audible. He passed out halfway through, his abused body starting to fail.

Asrai was curled up on herself, waiting for whatever her fate would be.

Janus appeared at the door. “It is time.” He began to open it.

She looked up, her eyes the only thing that moved.

Guards dragged her to her feet, then brought her into a large room. Two gurneys lay side by side, Ryon and Yamae restrained and unconscious.

“First, you will watch both of them die.”

She averted her eyes, wishing she could save them.

A pair of coldly smiling scientists entered as the guards chained her.

The scientists opened matching tool kits, beginning to take their pick at what to use.

Asrai tried to break the chains, but it was just rubbing her wrists raw. She tried to dissolve them with darkness but they wouldn’t budge.

The scientists both began cutting into their subjects, taking notes along the way.

She tried to keep her eyes away from the sight, tears streaking her face.

Both men tried to stay silent, but couldn’t. They screamed before going silent.

She winced, tears falling faster. 

The scientists continued to examine their subjects, tools rattling and buzzing as Asrai tried to not look. She finally squeezed her eyes shut tight.

After awhile, the tools went quiet. The scientists conferred with Janus, then turned to her.

“You have interesting friends and family. They were all quite fun to dissect. You’ll be dissected too, but after your execution.” One smirked.

Her eyes widened, “All..?”

The other nodded, “We’ve gotten everyone you were close to.”

She hung her head. She knew she was a danger to be around.. Ryon kept saying it was him but really it was her. Why had no one ever seen it? 

“Your execution draws near.” The first scientist said. “We’ll go set up for your testing.” The two scientists left the room. 

Asrai stayed silent, her body hanging limp in the chains as she gave up the desire to stand and keep fighting them.

Janus grinned, turning to the guards and making a gesture. The guards quickly disappeared, then the door flew open.

Ryu and Shouma’s eyes were glowing, fingertips crackling with energy.

Asher assessed the situation and started toward his sister.

Janus snarled, stepping in front of her. “She’s mine!”

“Let her go!” Asher growled, preparing to attack. Vines began growing around him then started toward Janus.

“Never!” The vampire bared his fangs and leapt toward him.

The vines whipped at Janus, trying to grab him and pull him to the floor.

He evaded them, dagger in his fist. The blade sped toward Asher’s neck.

Asher dodged quickly, pulling his own dagger and preparing to attack. He tried to get around the vampire to get to his sister.

m

Janus slashed at him, snarling as he saw his guards vaporize under the other Fae’s combined attack. “I will not be robbed of my revenge!”

Asher hissed and tried to stab Janus. 

He recoiled, trying to stay in front of Asrai.

Asher finally got a good aim, embedding the dagger into Janus’ stomach.

The scientists reentered the room, avoiding the fighting and heading for Asrai. They cut into her to start their testing. She let out a low whimper but didn’t try to fight them.

Asher soon noticed and started to move around Janus to attack the scientists.

Janus grabbed his arm, lips moving slowly.

Asher shoved him away, forcing vines to catch him and wrap around him.

He moved toward the scientists, taking them out quickly. He then gently removed the chains and caught Asrai. She didn’t even look up at him, just stared blankly at the ground.

Asher frowned, “Asrai?”

“I’m.. sorry..” she muttered, barely above a whisper.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Got everyone killed..”

“Rai, look at me. Not everyone is dead. I’m here, Ryu and Shouma are here too.”

She looked up slightly, “Am I dying now too?”

He sighed and looked over at Ryusei for help.

Ryusei made his way over, gently meeting Asrai’s eyes. “We are safe, my Queen. You have been rescued. You will survive.”

“You.. are alive?”

“I am. As is Shouma and your brother. Look around.”

She looked around slowly, stopping on Ryon and Yamae. She struggled to push herself up and move toward them. Asher helped her, gently wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright.

She began trying to push light into them, and Asher joined, their light coating the two men. Slowly, the wounds closed up.

Ryu gently touched her arm. “My Queen, you need healing and rest.”

She shook her head, “Not until they are okay..”

Yamae inhaled a shaky breath. Ryu carefully began taking care of him, trying to ignore Ryon’s still unmoving body.

Asrai began swaying, but Asher kept a hold of her. He knew there was no point in arguing with her, so he just kept helping push energy into Ryon as she tried to do the same.

He didn’t respond, his body growing cold.

Ryu and Shouma looked at Asher pleadingly.

“Rai.. I think he’s gone.” Asher said softly. 

“He can’t be..” she shook her head.

“You need to rest. You’re about to pass out.”

She shook her head again but stayed silent. She forced energy into Ryon still but her light was slowly fading.

“Alright. One more minute, then you’re going.” Asher said firmly.

Ryon inhaled, then exhaled softly before going still again.

Ryu shook his head at Asher, tears in his eyes. “Too much damage.”

Asher nodded and began pulling Asrai away. “He’s gone, Rai. Let his body rest.”

She pulled away from him and took Ryon’s hand. She leaned on the table as she tried to stay standing. Another large burst of light appeared before she finally collapsed.

Ryu gently pulled a sheet over the half mermaid, his head bowed.

Asher closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stay calm. He shook his head and began pouring energy into both Ryon and Asrai. 

Ryon jerked, weak and irregular breathing suddenly starting as Ryu inhaled sharply. The Fae rushed to stabilize the critical man.

Asher continued for a few minutes until Asrai had a steady heart rate. It was a lot slower than he wanted it to be but as he grew dizzy, he knew it would have to do for now.

“We need to get them to healers.” Ryu said worriedly.

Asher nodded, holding onto the end of the table to keep himself up. “I’ll help.. just give me a minute.”

Ryu scowled, then nodded to Shouma.

The Fae cradled Yamae and disappeared as Ryu laid a hand on Asher and Asrai and muttered the teleportation spell. After they disappeared, he touched Ryon and they vanished as well.

Asrai slowly opened her eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Rai? How are you feeling?” Asher asked softly.

She didn’t respond, lost in her own mind.

He sighed and sat back down beside her, watching worriedly.

Ryu entered, finishing healing what appeared to be a bite mark on his own arm. “How is she?”

“Eyes are open but unresponsive..”

“At least she hasn’t attacked you.” The quiet Fae sat down beside them with a wry smile.

Asher raised an eyebrow, “Who attacked you?”

“Ryon. He apparently believes I am Janus and tried to drain me to protect her.”

Asher shook his head, “Maybe we should stick them in the same room? Maybe it’ll knock them to their senses?”

“I agree. Although I am worried he is too out of it to realize who is with him.”

“Well, it’s our best option right now..” Asher got up and began to wheel Asrai’s bed to Ryon’s room. 

“You won’t hurt her! I won’t let you!” Ryon screamed, struggling to free himself from restraints.

Asher pushed her beside him, then undid one of his hand restraints so he could reach her. Asher slipped from the room and watched through the window.

Ryon clutched at Asrai’s hand, repeating her name softly.

“R..Ryon?”

“Rai, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I swear he’ll pay.” Ryon sobbed uncontrollably.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Think.. he’s dead..?”

Ryon didn’t seem to hear her, his breath hitching. “He’ll pay, so wait for me okay? Don’t leave me..”

She just nodded slowly as she struggled to stay awake.

Slowly, he passed out, his hand still clasping hers.

She woke again, looking around slowly.

Ryu was checking Ryon’s IV, giving her a gentle smile. “Feeling better?”

“A little. How is he?”

“Still disconnected. He apparently believes you are dead. We thought moving you in would snap him out of it but so far no luck. He tried to drain both me and himself. Says you are waiting for him.”

She sighed, “I’ll try to help him when he wakes..”

“I am sorry we did not rescue you sooner.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright.”

He nodded, stepping out as Ryon awoke crying her name.

“Don’t go! Asrai, I’m coming! Please wait for me!”

“Shh, Ryon. You’re alright. I’m here.”

“He killed you..I couldn’t protect you..” Tears poured down his face.

“No. He killed  _ you.  _ I watched it.. we revived you though..”

He blinked in confusion. “I heard you screaming..?”

She shook her head, “I don’t think I was screaming at anything?” She sighed, “They lied.. said they killed everyone.. I  _ saw  _ them kill you and Yamae, so I believed them..”

“I’m so confused..help me?” He reached his fingers toward her.

She reached out to him, “Of course. I’m sorry you’re confused. But you and I are safe now, okay?”

He gave her a small smile. “I’m such a pain in the ass..”

She shook her head, “I love you.”

“I love you. Hold me?”

She nodded and moved to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He drifted off, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
